Kiss of the Wolf
by MishaRoseTennant
Summary: This starts off in the last episode of the third season. Rose Tyler finds a way back. Their reunion is not what either had particularly imagined. Follows with my version of the fourth season with Rose and much more too. Completely 10/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing, not Doctor Who or the BBC****. This does have stuff from season 3 of the new who and references to the previous seasons.  
><strong>

**So another story! I plan to continue this for awhile and this has nothing to do with my other one what so ever**.** Brand new stuff! I hope you like it!**

**This is like a teaser thing into the ****rest of the story. The other chapters are much longer!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

The Doctor was slumped over on the hard floor of the Valiant, aged and weak. The Master had been in mid sentence when he rushed out. He hoped Martha would have everything set soon, it was almost time. In fact that was where the Master probably was, if he had found her. If Martha had been successful, which he knew she would be, everything would be fine. Still, it had been a long year. A long year of no one around but the Master, taunting him. The Doctor couldn't ever kill the other Time Lord though, never. The Master knew that. He used that.

Suddenly the Master came and hopped up in front of him with a massive grin on his face. "Ooh hoo hoo, what did I find? I'll give you this, I wasn't expecting it. The Jones girl I knew about but this one I never expected. Oh, are you confused? Do you mean you didn't know? Oh this will be fun then!" he rubbed his hands together and spun around on his heel. "Bring the lovely lady in." he turned back to the Doctor. "I knew she was yours, or at least was, you do tend to throw them away after awhile, don't you? All the same she had that air about her. And oh! When I got a whiff of her, you've been naughty Doctor. Or maybe it was her fault and that's why she isn't with you? Or maybe she is, all the same you get to watch her either join me or watch her die. Exciting isn't it?"

Who could he possibly be talking about? Sarah Jane? But that wouldn't make sense, how would she have known? And if it wasn't Martha...another old companion? He hoped not, and not just because of the state he was in, but that was part of it. The door opened and a guard stepped out.

"Oh wait, let me! I want to see the look on his decaying face!" the Master winked at him. The Master hopped up the steps and held out his hand, nothing grabbed it. "Oh, a bit defiant are we? No matter, I like that in a woman." he grabbed a leather clad arm and guided the girl in. At first all the Doctor saw was leather and handcuffs.

Then he saw a face.

He knew who it was.

Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

_Rose._

"Soo, what do we have here Doctor? I can feel the vortex from here. This girl has it in her." Rose's heart clenched as she noticed the man slumped on the floor looking up at her. The eyes. It...was him. She had imagined seeing him again, played the scene over and over in her head, it had never gone like this. This other bloke had done it to him. That made things crystal clear for Rose. She kept quiet and tried to stay calm, not looking at the Doctor.

"How...?" the Doctor managed to get out but it started him coughing.

"Oh we found her running around London. She had a 'cell phone'" he made air quotes. "Primitive things. But anyway! She was talking with our young Martha! The reject teaching the newbie, how cute. So dear, dear child, what's your name?" he put on his most charming face and she had to bite her lip so she wouldn't lose control and kick him.

"Well, Master, but pompous of a name if you ask me. I'm the Bad Wolf." he smirked not offended at all.

"And Bad Wolf is modest? I've heard whispers of you my dear." he wiggled his fingers around his ear. "Whispers of the Bad Wolf. You, dear child, are quite the hot commodity."

Rose tilted her head and looked at him as if contemplating. "You should have listened to those whispers."

The Master laughed and clapped his hands together. "Oh feisty, I like you! You must have a human name; you absolutely reek of human, dear."

"Rose."

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! This makes it even sweeter! This is _the_ Rose Tyler I presume, Doctor? The rose-y Rose. Oh you will be magnificent Rose Tyler. We will be."

Rose laughed shortly and without humor, it was a harsh one. The Doctor didn't remember her like this before. Just the sound of her voice lifted his hearts and he wished beyond anything he could hold her now. She was here. Rose was here.

"Bring in young Martha, let's make this a party!" he said and turned back to Rose. "So much power in one so young..."

"I'm not a child, Master." the Master caught a flicker of gold behind her eyes and saw she was much older than she looked. He smirked.

"May I say you do look very sexy for your age, but you are still a child compared to me. I'm older than your Doctor over there." he winked and it was all she could do to not look at the Doctor.

"Sir, the Jones girl." a man said, shoving Martha in with them.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Martha said a little shocked, then her eyes drifted over to the old man on sitting slumped the floor. The Doctor.

"Why hello Martha Jones! Do you like his new makeover? That's nothing really; his face is only just starting to catch up to his age! Wait till you see him at five hundred!" he said grinning; he looked absolutely mad and utterly sadistic. It scared Martha but she didn't dare show it.

"Hello Martha, nice weather?" Rose asked with a fake smile on her face and voice thick with fake happiness.

"Oh it's lovely. Almost noon I think." Martha said, mirroring Rose.

"Well ladies I hate to break up this little reunion but I do believe it's almost time. So Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. How...unbelievably sexy. You could be great. You could have so much power, entire worlds at your feet, trembling in your wake. Join me Rose, become my mistress and set this pathetic world on fire with our wrath." he took her face and kissed her hard. She bit his lip and he yanked back.

He wiped his lip and she spit on the ground. If he hadn't been before, he was definitely pissed now. "Have it your way. Die with the rest of them." he turned to the Doctor and Martha started laughing, then Rose joined her. He turned back, "What? I know about that weapon of yours its no threat, your plan has failed. No hope left in afraid."

"Like I would ask her to kill." the Doctor said finding his voice.

"What?" the Master said thoroughly annoyed and it showed.

"As if I would ask her to kill." He repeated.

"The Archangel Network. The thing connecting all human minds all over the world. All of them thinking one thing at the exact same time. Just one word. One word uniting the world." Martha said and she couldn't stop her grin.

"Doctor." Rose finished finally allowing herself to look at him. She felt so much with that one glance. She gave him a small smile but her eyes were brimming with love and happiness. His were the same. She saw a tear fall as he started to glow.

"Doctor." Martha said.

"No! NO!" the Master yelled.

* * *

><p>Martha walked over to Rose while Doctor was with the Master.<p>

Martha put a hand in Roses arm and she looked back. "Will you stay with him?" she asked Rose.

"If-if he'll have me." Martha almost laughed. He would always have Rose. She wanted to be jealous, really she did. But they seemed so right. And the time she spent with Rose over the past year told her Rose needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Take care of him. And tell him. What you told me. I won't stay, and not because of you, don't worry. I think I need to leave. I need to be able to make something of myself on my own." Rose smiled at her friend.

"Take care of yourself too. And give us a call if you ever need me. Don't even hesitate." Martha smiled back.

The Doctor walked over to them and stood frozen a few feet in front of Rose. She was here. Rose was here. Everything was suddenly so insignificant, nothing else mattered. But the last time the saw each other...on the beach...

"I'll just go find the TARDIS." Martha said and Rose smiled a bit, she appreciated Martha's attempt to give them space.

"Rose..." he had no idea what to say.

She laughed softly, it was like a sigh but she was smiling wider now. "Doctor." he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He rushed up to her and held her head in his hands pressing his lips to hers. It only took her a second to recover from shock and kiss him back. One of his hands went to her waist and held her closer. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket as he deepened the kiss. It was so much better than he imagined. This was Rose. His Rose. And she was really here.

When he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers, breathing just as heavily. "I love you. I love you, I love you." he said softly but very clearly so she couldn't mishear. He hugged her closer to him, never wanting to let go again.

"I love you too. So much. I missed you." he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were slightly watery but so were his.

"Not as much as I missed you. I-I need you Rose, I know that now. I love you." she beamed at him and he matched it, beaming back, so happy she was here and alive.

"I need you too. Trust me. I never want to go again. I'm with you for good now ok?"

"Forever." he agreed. She winced silently at his word choice, but it was good now, brilliant. With him it was worth it, every second.

"We should get back to Martha. And ya know, take these people home." she grinned.

"Yes we should." he don't make a move to let her go though.

She laughed. "I believe that requires walking Doctor."

"Oh alright if I must."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I told you I'm never gonna leave you, it just took a bit longer to get back than I thought."

"Yes, how did you do that?" they walked out a door, the Doctors arm firmly around her, not letting her get more than an inch away.

* * *

><p>Martha was just about to leave after giving one hell of a goodbye speech when Rose rushed up to her. She wrapped her in a hug and Martha laughed hugging her back.<p>

"Thank you Martha. I might not be here if it wasn't for you. I might not have found him."

"No thank you, Rose. You taught me I could be amazing on my own. You gave me that push I needed. And here, take this phone and come running when I call okay?" Martha said smiling at Rose.

"I'll miss you too. Go find that guy Martha Jones, and be fantastic." with one last hug Martha left the TARDIS. Rose sighed and turned around. The Doctor was watching her with his head tilted.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Martha's a great girl, I'm glad you had her. She did you good yeah?"

"Yeah she did. That didn't quite answer my question though Rose." he smirked. Suddenly Rose ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. She held tight around his waist and closed her eyes. The Doctor was surprised, but a good surprised, and hugged her back. "I'm not complaining but what brought this on?"

"I'm here. I'm really here. With you." she said with her head against his shoulder. She needed this to be real. She knew it was, but really how often did things like this happen? To her? To him even?

The Doctor understood and pressed his lips to her hair. "You're here Rose, you are. I'm here."

"It's just...I never thought...I hoped but..."

"What happened Rose, really?" he asked softly.

She let out a long sigh. "Can we sit somewhere? It's a long story."

"We have time." he said with a smile. She pulled back and smiled at him, straightening his jacket.

"We do now." She agreed and held his hand as he led her down the hall.

He couldn't get over how right her hand felt in his, more than it had before. And he had almost forgotten how much he missed that feeling of happiness and comfort that she always gave him. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, the first real chapter. How am I doing?<strong> **I cut out some parts just because i didn't think they needed rewriting.** **And before anyone asks, yes i explain everythng eventually and most of it is covered in the next chapter too. I don't like Martha all that much so I didn't really go into what she was thinking. Eeep I'm really excited about this story! And just if people were wondering, because I know my summary is awful, Donna is in most of the story! I love her and she is my main reason for being excited about this!**

**So I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Another chapter! This ones gives a bit more info into Rose's time away. No Donna yet I'm afraid.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own! Sadly :(**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3-<p>

As Rose entered the Library she gripped the Doctors hand tighter. She took in a breath and beamed at the room. It had the same smell she missed so much, old books and leather couches, and the massive fireplace that had always made her feel safe and warm. She missed this place so much. Missed the whole TARDIS in general.

"I love this room. I missed it." Rose said looking up at him; he had been watching her with an amused grin. The Doctor smiled wider when she looked up.

"I love it too. Truthfully I haven't been in here much since...but it's nice." she squeezed his hand. She understood. They had spent a lot of time together here before everything happened.

Rose pulled him over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down, not letting go of his hand. He sat down next to her, as close as possible while still being comfortable. It felt so natural and familiar, like nothing had changed. But it was different, she knew he loved her now, he had told her. He smiled to himself as she leaned against him and slid her feet on the couch.

"Where do I start?" she asked. This was truly a long story and the beginning was a bit touchy, no who was she kidding, it was a lot touchy.

"How? When? How long?" he didn't know either really, and he was slightly afraid of her answer but he had to know.

"Alright. So, I'm after the beach...I wasn't much use. I...I was a bit of a lump honestly. Then I got a job at Torchwood. Trust me it's different there. Pete had connections there so I didn't have to start at the bottom but the training lasted about a year. It...wasn't an easy year but I had mum and Pete, oh and little Tony, he's my brother, he's a sweetie, blonde just like me dad. I...well I didn't have much of a social life to be honest, I dove into work. The next year I got two partners, Jake and Alan. They were great guys. We were put into a team; them, me, a girl named Clara, and a girl Gwen. We took care of the alien problems that the rest of the world couldn't know about. Over the years we had a couple good invasions, none of the ones from this universe though, all different." She felt him freeze.

"Wait Rose, over the years? How-how many exactly?" Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"Well it was about four years since the...the beach that I got any leads on how to get back. A piece of tech ended up on Earth. It had bits of time travel tech in it, not nearly enough, but it was a start. Pete started up a team of people from the science division and they started working on a way to get a person through dimensions, me. Called it a dimension cannon."

"How long did that take...?" he had a very bad feeling...

"Well...um Pete got a rare form of cancer. It-it was a really aggressive one too. It was about six years after the tech fell that we got the news. He had been able to keep people from asking too many questions about me. I-I wasn't aging properly. Ten years and I hadn't aged a day. When he passed, about a year and a half later, the scientists were so close. But people started asking questions I couldn't answer. I told people I just had good genes...but-but I knew that wasn't it, was it? The scientists finally did get the cannon to be able to test with a person another year later and I jumped at the chance. It worked for a second but I was pulled back. They managed to somehow get it to stabilize...but they got the time and place wrong. I ended up on some random planet with no way back."

The Doctor stiffened again and held Rose closer as she continued. "Thank god I managed to find a human that spoke English or I woulda been there a lot longer, you know me with languages. The guy was a time agent and...well I'm not exactly proud of it...but I nicked his vortex manipulator. It wasn't too hard either, he was a bit slow and really easy to distract."

"How?" he asked and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Really Rose?" he sounded a bit annoyed by the implication she kissed a random man.

"Doctor I didn't, it never went very far, it didn't have to and I wasn't going to let it. Now stop interrupting. Anyway, it malfunctioned and I just ended up in America in the bloody old west. Those people...they weren't so nice. No noble cowboys like in the films there." she shivered and tensed a bit at the memories.

"Did they do something to you Rose?" if anyone had hurt his Rose...

"It doesn't matter. I made it out alive didn't I? And anyway I had to let it recharge for a long time but there was enough power for one more trip. This time I landed in a dark room. It shorted out so I just left it there. I couldn't feel a door or switch but after a while the wall slid open and these kids found me. It was some weird planet but humans had nearly conquered it. I ended up having to live there for a long time too. But it wasn't...terrible. Those kids showed me around and I was able to live for awhile before I found a terminal."

"How long?"

"Oh um...I was uh there maybe three years? I wasn't keeping time very well considering their sun set and rose faster than Earth's."

"Rose how long was it until you made it to Earth?"

"Oh well that's awhile, but I finally got a lead on you after I left that planet. Just rumors and stuff but it was enough to go on. I ended up on New Earth, remember that? I asked around and there were stories about a Doctor and a dark skinned girl that saved them eight years ago from the time I was in. So I just kept following your trail. I ran into another time agent when I ended up on Earth in the 1800's so I wasn't stuck there for too long."

"Rose, how long...how old are you?" he asked almost concerned. She turned to look at him. She was honestly scared about his reaction and she need to see it properly.

"Not a question you should ask a woman Doctor. But um...it's a bit out there. Nowhere near nine hundred mind you, but um you're not exactly easy to track let alone find. So um…I'm a hundred and two." she looked at him worried. His eyes widened but he couldn't hide his grin completely. Rose was over one hundred years old. And she didn't look a day over maybe twenty three. He hugged her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Rose. So sorry you were stuck there. Alone for that long." Rose pulled back and put a hand to his face.

"It wasn't your fault Doctor. And I made it back didn't I? Anyway I met Martha after awhile too."

"Right how did that go, you two looked like good friends. Then again who aren't you friends with Rose?" he grinned but her eyes got a far off look that he knew he had given Martha too much over the past year. "Rose?"

"I'm sorry, just spaced out." that wasn't lie exactly. "Ok you want to know how I met Martha?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Rose landed and got that familiar sick feeling in her stomach she got whenever she used the vortex manipulator. She looked around. A town, not very busy a few odd people here and there but it was definitely Earth. She walked up to an old woman on the side walk.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am but could you tell me where I am? I'm a bit lost." she plastered on the fake smile and coated her voice in fake happiness. It was now a routine for her, something she did every day.

"Oh, of course dear, this is Norway. I'm a Londoner too, on holiday." Rose thanked the woman and turned to walk the opposite direction. Norway. Perfect. The Doctor would never come here, too boring.

Then Rose saw a young woman with dark skin talking to another young girl. Rose took out the picture that she had nicked from New Earth; of the Doctor and the new girl. That was her. It was the same dark skinned girl form the photo. Rose didn't waste any time and ran up to her.

"Excuse me, I-I, my name's Rose. Could you talk to me for a mo?" Rose was so excited she almost hugged her.

"Um yeah sure but I haven't got much time." The new girl looked distracted.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Martha, Martha Jones. What's wrong? Has something happened?" Rose could tell Martha had noticed the scars on her hand and neck and tears on her jacket.

"No! Everything's fine, great actually. Um this might sound odd, and please don't think I'm some nutter, but do you know a man called the Doctor?" Martha's Eyes widened and her face looked a mix between shock and confusion.

"Wait, what was your name again?" Martha asked slowly.

"Rose. Rose Tyler. Or Bad Wolf as some call me now."

"No way. The Rose? The Rose-would-know Rose?"

"Um maybe? Has...has he mentioned me?"

"Mentioned you! He's a wreck! Has been since I met the man, alien. Why are you here? Why haven't you talk to him? Why did you leave him? Did you not know what you did to him? You absolutely tore him apart; he won't give me a second glance half the time." Rose flinched at her words and looked down. Then she got annoyed.

"It wasn't intentional. As if I would ever leave him if I had the choice! I was stuck in a parallel bloody world and ever since I've gotten out I've been trying to find the bloody Time Lord! Where do you get off saying that? You aren't the first, there's a line longer than you can count, and you won't be the last. Now tell me where he is."

Rose knew she may have overreacted, and the look on Martha's face told her she was right, but she couldn't stop it when the new girl acted like she knew him. She had no idea.

"I'm sorry. I-it's just seeing him every day, he looks so sad. Sometimes he's ok, and things are slightly better but he gets this look like he wants to give up. He's trapped on the Masters ship and he's sent me to do something so he can stop the Master."

"Is he hurt?" Rose was nervous now, and how could Martha let him be trapped like that.

"I don't know, all I do know is that if I don't do this Earth doesn't have a chance. And neither does he."

"Then I'll help you." Rose said confident now. Martha looked skeptical but she obviously could use the help.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"The two of us went around telling people the story. Telling people of the great Doctor." she smirked and he grinned back.<p>

"And you two became friends?"

"Of course. I absolutely love Martha. I suppose it was a bit my fault she didn't stay with us. But she is so good. You really know how to pick em." she teased.

"I only take the best." he smiled at her and she moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe your here." She whispered.

"I am. And everything will be ok Rose. As long as you're with me everything is ok." she turned to look at her Doctor.

"My Doctor." he smiled at her and he felt his hearts lifting at her statement.

"I quite like when you say that."

"Mhm. Much better than 'quite right too.'" she teased.

He grinned and shook his head. "I know. Not my best choice of words. I love you Rose Tyler."

She mover her head closed to his. "I quite like when you say that." she said with her tongue poking out. He hesitated with his lips an inch from hers.

"Me too." he whispered and kissed her. It was softer this time, less urgency. But it had just as much passion. He deepened the kiss and pulled her onto his lap.

Suddenly Rose pulled back, but she kept her face close to his. "I-I..."

"Did I do something wrong?" he looked hurt.

"No! Oh god no. It's just...I'm just...I..."

He smiled and put a hand to her cheek, bringing her forehead to his. "I won't push you Rose. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." his heart felt like it was ripping at his own words. Her eyes widened as she realized how it looked to him.

"No, no Doctor, that's not what I meant. Of course I want this, god I so do."

"Then what's wrong Rose?" he was confused.

"It's just...it's so much. It feels like everything's happening all at once and my brain can't take it. But I love you, I love you so much." he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Of course. It was happening fast. Of course she was overwhelmed.

"I love you too Rose, you know that. And I understand that you feel overwhelmed. I meant what I said, I won't push you, I waited nine hundred years for you and I can wait a little longer." he wasn't too sure it would be very easy though.

"Thank you. But...um, I really, really don't want this to stop." she motioned with her finger between them.

"Thank god. I have control but I don't think I have that much." she laughed and kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair and he smiled into her. Yes, he was very thankful this wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>He took her to her door and stood there a bit awkwardly. "Um I ah, shouldn't go in. Good night Rose. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to reach his lips. She kissed him softly and it was meant to be quick but that wasn't going to happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer. The TARDIS hummed.<p>

He pulled back slowly and held back a growl at the TARDIS. "Oh Rose...I love you. But you really should get some sleep. Especially if...yeah. Goodnight love." she beamed at him.

"Goodnight my Doctor." and quickly slipped into her room closing the door. She leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh.

Maybe this going slow idea was an extremely terrible one, a very, very bad idea. But it was better, more responsible. Now she just had to keep telling herself that.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was walking out of his room after a very cold shower. Rose would be the death of him. He laughed to himself. He was genuinely happy for once in a long time. Rose was safe in the TARDIS with him. Finally.<p>

He heard a scream come from down the hall. Rose's scream. He ran to her room as fast as he could make his legs go. He flung open her door.

She was asleep in her bed. But she was squirming and her face was squinched up like she was in pain.

"No...no please...stop..." she mumbled. A nightmare. He moved to her bed and sat next to her. He brushed back her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Rose you're safe. I'm here, you're safe." she woke up and sat bolt right up. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out like she had been running for miles. She looked to him with terrified eyes and flung her arms around him and hugged herself to him as close as possible. He held her and rubbed a hand along her back. She had done this for him before, way back before the beach.

"It's ok Rose, you're safe now. I'm here."

Her breathing slowed and she pulled back reluctantly. "Can you...stay? Just for the night?" he smiled, he wouldn't ask her about it now, that could wait. He took off his shoes and tie and she scooted over for him. He laid back and pulled her close do her head rested on his chest. She held her arm tightly around him and he rubbed her arm.

"I love you." she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"I love you too, my Rose Tyler."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, a lot of stuff wasn't covered all that well. Everything will come up eventually! <strong>**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a bit long, sorry about that. I just couldn't find a better place to stop it so I kept going**. **I quite like this chapter too;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. A lot of quotes from Partners in Crime by Russell T Davies, but I do not own them either! Anything you recognize isn't mine so please don't sue or something. That would not be good.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 4-<p>

Rose woke up and froze. Pink sheets and duvet...right she was home. She turned over and saw the Doctor asleep next to her. A smile broke out on her face and she scooted closer to him. He looked so different asleep, more peaceful. He sighed and she was afraid she had woken him up, but he unconsciously moved an arm around her and seemed to stay asleep. Rose traced a finger lightly down his jaw and up by his forehead.

The Doctor was wake but he kept his eyes shut wondering what Rose was doing. Then she made it exceedingly difficult when she ran her finger down his jaw line. How he was able to lie still he had no idea. When her finger ran lightly over his lip he couldn't take it. He kissed it and opened his eyes.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" Rose whispered.

"No I've been awake. Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know, I thought you were asleep." he chuckled and she hit his arm lightly. He pulled her closer.

"Good morning Rose." he said smiling.

"Morning Doctor." he moved to kiss her forehead and she caught his lips with hers. He smiled but kissed her back.

"Mhm. I could get used to waking up to this." he mumbled after he pulled back do she could breathe.

"Me too." Rose said smiling. Then he remembered Rose had wanted to take it a bit slow so he threw back the duvet and untangled himself from Rose before he gave in and lost control.

"So, breakfast for the sleeping beauty!" he grinned and pulled her up too. She laughed as he took her hand and dragged her with him to the kitchen.

The Doctor took out an apron and put it on. Rose tried to help with the cooking but he turned her around. "You sit, I cook, Rose." Rose laughed but obeyed and watched him mix things in a large bowl. When he tried to crack the egg he somehow managed to get it all over himself. Rose laughed and he flicked flour at her.

When he had managed to find a frying pan and poured the batter in a nice circle, he turned to Rose proud of himself.

"You do know you have to flip it soon?" she teased and he stuck out his tongue at her.

When he tried to flip it, it splattered and Rose handed him a paper towel that she already had at the ready.

When he finished he had six useable pancakes. "See, I can cook."

"Never doubted you Doctor." she took a bite and they were surprisingly good. She kept her face indifferent as he was watching for her reaction.

"So?"

"Hmmmm." she teased and he was worried he had messed up. "They're delicious." she smiled and he grinned.

"Told you so." he sat next to her and she taped his shoulder.

"Any other talents I should know about?" she asked poking her tongue out. He wiggled his eyebrows and Rose cracked up, he laughed with her.

"So Rose, anywhere in time and space, where do you want to go?"

"Oh how about random? Just wherever the TARDIS wants to go." he beamed at her. Rose was so...there wasn't a word for Rose. He loved her.

* * *

><p>"So, health and safety, film department?" Rose teased.<p>

"It was the first thing that came to mind! Anyway it's perfectly logical too." she poked her tongue out and hung on his arm. He smiled.

"So let's go talk to employees yeah? See what we can find out?" Rose said.

"Briliant you are Rose Tyler. We should split up though; health and safety don't have partners."

"Sure thing, I'll just go snog the manager and see what I can get out of him." Rose said looking completely serious and backing away. The Doctors face fell.

"Wh-what? Why? I-I don't think that's a good plan..." Rose laughed, ran back up to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Kidding Doctor, only you yeah?" she said in a low voice by his ear. She winked and walked away just like that.

He stood there with his mouth open slightly. Oh this one better go by quickly.

Rose met up with him with a list of names exactly like his. She grinned and shook her head.

"Okay then, should we split up? Half and half?" she suggested.

"No! I-I mean, I think we should stick together now. So-so one of us doesn't get into trouble with no way of contacting the other." he smiled, proud of his excuse.

"Ok. And that Clare girl sure was pretty huh?" she teased and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, oh no, Rose had seen the girl give him her number.

"No, well not that I noticed. I didn't take the paper." he said quickly. Rose laughed and grabbed his hand.

"I know Doctor, I'm only teasing, and I trust you. It was a bit funny though to see you squirm when she gave you her number." He frowned but it melted when she saw her smiling at him. He squeezed her hand and they started off to the first house.

* * *

><p>They were back in the TARDIS after taking to about a dozen people. They knew what was happening just not how or why. Rose was sitting in the captains chair watching the Doctor fiddle with the pendant they had gotten.<p>

"Ohh fascinating, seems to be a bio flip digital snitch specifically for..." he paused.

"Making the fat things pop out and run away?" Rose finished.

"Yes exactly." Rose wrinkled her nose.

"It's so weird. The fat babies run away but where to? And why would someone want fat babies?"

"I don't know that's the fun though isn't it? We get to find out!" he grinned like an idiot. Rose hopped up and held out her arm.

"Shall we?"

He chuckled and took her arm. "We shall Miss Tyler."

The Doctor peeked through a window while Rose was beside him. Then he saw the last person he would have thought to be there, well maybe not the last person. But it was Donna. The wedding gown Donna.

He mouthed through the window.

"Donna?"

"Doctor!" she mouthed back.

"But what...wha...what?"

"Oh my god!"

"How?" he never would have pegged Donna for one to bother coming here.

"It's me!"

"Doctor who is it?" Rose asked.

"Donna Noble, I met her a long time ago, well actually after the...you know." Rose nodded.

He mouthed back at Donna.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!"

"What for?"

She mimed. "I came here, read about it, thought trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid, back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cause they..." she pointed at the group of people and noticed they were watching her.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked out loud. The Doctor mouthed, run. "Get her! And him!"

* * *

><p>They finally caught up with Donna and they hugged.<p>

"Oh my god I can't believe it! You've got the same suit! Don't you change?" Rose laughed quietly and Donna noticed her. "Who are you? Sorry if I'm being rude."

"Oh don't worry I'm used to it with this one." she pointed a thumb at the Doctor.

"Hey! I'm never rude to you." he looked offended. She took his hand and squeezed.

"I know, teasing. I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." she held out her other hand to Donna. Donna's mouth hung open.

"What? You just forgot about her? That friend of yours? How dare you! You were so broken up; I thought you would break apart any second! And now you run off with this girl! No offense dear, I'm sure you're very nice."

"Donna this is her, Rose is the friend. She came back, I found her." Donna mouthed an 'oh'.

"Sorry then, lovely to meet you." Rose chuckled.

"No bother, I'm glad he had people that were looking after him. God knows he needs it." Rose said and Donna laughed and the Doctor frowned. If this was going to be like the Sarah Jane thing...

"Thanks, but this isn't the time to poke fun at me. We need to go!" he squeezed Rose's hand and ran up the stairs. "Just like old times!"

"Well anyway, I thought how do I find the Doctor? And then I thought just look for trouble and you'll turn up! So I looked and I found it all! Like the stuff about bees disappearing. Cause the thing is, I believe it now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things, I believe them. Well apart from the Titanic flying over Buckingham palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!"

"You?" Rose asked the Doctor smiling.

"Who else Rose? And what do to mean about the bees disappearing?"

"I don't know, just what it said on the Internet."

"In you get!" he said after climbing in the window wiper's carrier. He helped Rose in and held out a hand for Donna.

"In that thing?"

"Yes in that thing! I've locked the controls, she can't call it up without a sonic device and that is very unlikely." Donna climbs in and they start going down when Miss Foster waved a sonic pen.

"Oh. Well she does."

"Doctor..." Rose warns as Foster starts using the pen on the controls.

"Hold on we can get in threw the window." he tries the sonic screwdriver but it didn't work. "I can't get it open!"

"Smash it then!" Donna says holding a huge spanner.

They couldn't break through the safety glass. "It's bloody safety glass, we can't break it." Rose said after they failed to break it open.

"Cutting the cable!" Donna warned. But too late.

Donna slips and the Doctor is left clinging to the cable. Rose moved carefully to try and grab Donna.

"Donna, hold on!" the Doctor yelled trying to think of a way out.

"I AM!"

"Doctor!" Rose said with a nervous tone. He looked at her and tried to show her they would be fine. "Doctor the other cable!"

He pointed his sonic at hers and she dropped it when it sparked. Catching it he opened the other window. He climbed in.

"What the hell is going on?" says the girl tied to the chair.

"Hello I'm the Doctor, you?"

"Penny."

"Hello Penny. I won't be a minute!" He says as he rushes back to the window.

"Get Donna!" Rose yells from the other side of the carrier. He nodded and tried to grab her legs.

"Get off!"

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" he helped her in and she fell to the floor and hit his arm. "What was that for?"

"I was right; it's always like this with you isn't it?"

"Oh yes!" he ran back to the window and yelled for Rose to jump.

"Um, I don't think that's a good plan."

"Trust me Rose! Hurry!"

"I trust you. It's gravity I'm worried about!" still she let go of the railing and she closed her eyes and jumped. He caught her but she nearly fell back out as she landed in his arms. He set her down and she opened her eyes.

"See? Told you I'd catch you." she grinned and he tried to kiss her but Donna interrupted.

"Oi! Kiss the girl later! Let's go!"

"Right!" he grabbed Roses hand and they ran out.

"OI!" Penny yelled.

"Right! Sorry. Now do yourself a favor and get out Penny." she nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna ran down the hall and right into the guards and Miss Foster.

"Well then. At last." She said coldly

"Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Donna."

"Rose." Rise said waving her free hand.

"Partners in crime. And off worlders, judging by the sonic technology."

"Oh yes I've got your sonic pen. Nice I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek."

"Oh it's definitely sleek." Rose agreed.

"And your real name is?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabandi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

"A wet nurse? Using humans as surrogates?"

"Employed by the Addiposian First Family."

"Like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked.

"If you like."

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor said.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Helping. This is your one chance, cause if you don't stop this i'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." she smirked and the guards pointed their guns at them.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, don't you know what happens if you hold two sonic devices against each other?"

"No?"

"Neither do I, let's find out!" they made a high pitched sound and they squirm in agony. Donna nudges him and he stops.

"Come on!"

They run down the hall and the Doctor stops to empty a cupboard.

"Well that's one solution, hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna said.

"Hacking into this thing. She's got it running through the core of the building. Now that I've got this, I can get into it. She's wired up the tower block, but what's it all for?" he fiddled with wires and soniced things.

"You look older." Donna commented.

"Thanks."

"So Rose, it's just you and him?"Donna asked turning to Rose.

"Yeah, why did you come here though? Why did you look for him?"

"Well I was going to travel after you left. I was gonna change my life. And I did I went to Egypt but it was all bus trips and guide books and don't drink the water. Nothing like being with your Doctor. I must've been mad to turn down his offer."

"What offer?" the Doctor asked.

"To come with you."

"You'd come with me, us?"

"Oh yes, please."

* * *

><p>They were all up on the roof later. Watching the matron send off the fat babies.<p>

"What are you gonna do? Blow them up?" Donna asked.

"They're just children; they can't help where they come from."

"That makes a change from last time. Rose must do you good." he put an arm around Rose and smiled at her.

"She does, yeah." Rose leaned into him and smiled.

An Adipose waved at them and they waved back. "I'm waving at fat." Donna said.

Rose laughed and the Doctor chuckled too.

The Matron ran after the beam that carried the adipose. "No Matron wait! Listen to me! I saw the instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? The accomplice!"

"I'm more than that, I'm nanny to all these children!"

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have the kids, they don't need a nanny!" the Doctor tried to reason.

Suddenly the beam is gone and Matron falls. Rose hid her face in his shoulder and Donna put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"That's my car! That is like destiny! I've been ready for this." Donna said opening the back to reveal a bunch of suitcases.

"You've got...a...a hatbox?"

"Planet of hats, I'm ready!"

Donna starts to ramble about needing injections and Cambodia. He looks at Rose and she smiled, nodding.

"You don't want me?" Donna asks when she noticed they hadn't said anything.

"No! I didn't say that! It's just...well I just want a mate."

"You just want to MATE?"

"I just want A mate!"

"Well you're not mating with me sunshine!"

"A mate. I want A mate!"

"Well that's just as well; I'm not having any of that nonsense. You have Rose for that. You're just a streak of nothing, alien nothing."

He grinned. "There we are then. Ok."

"So you want me to come?"

"I'd love it, right Rose?" Rose smiled brightly at their new friend.

"Of course! You're smarter than me, first time I came on board I had nothing but what I was wearing!" Rose helped her carry in the bags.

* * *

><p>"So Donna, whole wide universe, where do you want to start?"<p>

"Oh do you go nonstop? I don't know about you Space Man but I need sleep. Do you have rooms on this thing?"

He grinned. "Just go down that hall there. Any room you like. Though I expect the TARDIS will point you where she wants."

"You talk like it's alive."

"It is. The TARDIS is completely sentient. She's nice to you if you are to her." Rose ran a hand over the console and the Doctor smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Night Donna!" he called as she left down the hall.

"Well, fat babies, that's new." Rose said and the Doctor laughed.

"Yeah I suppose it is."

"I like Donna too, I'm glad she's with us." Rose said as the Doctor took a step closer to her. She stepped in the other direction and pretended to be oblivious.

"Yeah, she's...Donna. Can't really describe her can you." he didn't really want to talk about Donna at the moment.

"Is something on your mind Doctor?" she asked innocently.

"Weell maybe." he walked towards her again and she walked away pretending to be focusing on the console. That wasn't good; she should be focusing on him.

"What is it?" she asked before he caught her by surprise and wrapped his arms around her, and turning her to face him. She grinned.

"Two guesses."

"Hm...bananas?" he grinned and shook his head. "Not bananas, well then...this?" she kissed him and he pressed her against the console and tangled a hand in her blonde hair. Her hand went to his hair too and she lightly ran her nails over his scalp, causing a slight moan to escape his mouth.

"Oi you two, not in here if you please. And the TARDIS won't let me get anywhere." Rose chuckled softly and pulled back an inch. The Doctor opened his eyes and turned his head.

"Sure Donna, Rose can show you a room." but when Rose tried to move he held her.

"I can't show her if you won't let me go silly." not that she wanted to go but she felt bad for Donna.

He groaned. "I didn't think that through." he kissed her neck then pushed her gently towards Donna. Donna smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"So what are you two exactly? Not married I assume, engaged?"

"Oh um no were not."

"So what? Boyfriend?"

"I-I um I really don't know exactly. He feels like more than just a boyfriend, but I don't know. I mean I don't even think he knows. Boyfriend just doesn't seem to cover it properly."

Donna nodded. "That I understand. But is he...ya know...like a bloke?" Donna gestured down with her hand and Rose let out a loud laugh, and hit Donna on the arm lightly.

"I don't know! I suppose so...I mean I think so."

"Hope so?" Donna teased and Rose laughed.

"Here, this one looks good yeah? Mines right there and the Doctor's is across from mine." Rose told her.

"Thank you Rose, night then!"

"Night!" Rose waved at Donna then let out a sigh once Donna had closed her door. What were they? She supposed it didn't matter really, people could make their own assumptions.

She didn't know whether to go back to the console room or not. She wasn't sure if he'd still be there. Donna had said 'not there' so maybe he had gone off? Rose decided to check anyway.

He wasn't in the console room, or kitchen. Where did he go? The last place she was going to check was the library then she would give up and go to bed too.

As it turned out he was in the library. He was sprawled on the couch with a book and his glasses.

"Do you actually need those?" she asked gesturing to his glasses. He sat up more but kept a leg up on the couch.

"Nah but I like them, make me look smart. Why do they look bad?"

"No I think they make you look...cute." She said and he grinned. She thought he looked cute.

"Good, they're working." Rise laughed and he patted the seat next to him. She sat down and he pulled her closer so she was between his legs. She laid back and he shifted so she would be more comfortable. "Rose...I know you might not want to talk about this, but your dream last night. What was it?"

She took in a big breath and bit her lip. He was right she didn't want to tell him. "It was just a nightmare Doctor. Nothing to worry about." he played with a strand of her hair.

"I always worry about you Rose."

"Ditto." she stared at their feet, his converse look like new again, how did he do that?

"Are you sure Rose?"

Rose turned so she was looking at him. "Yes Doctor. I promise." she kissed under his jaw because really that was all she could reach from her position.

"Alright then." he shifted so he could reach her better and kissed her. He sat up more, pulling her with him. He tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss.

When she had to breathe he moved to her neck. He trailed kisses all down it and made it very hard for her to form a proper thought.

She caught his lips again, not wanting him to be able to think if she couldn't. It didn't take much. When she shifted they fell off the couch. Rose started laughing uncontrollably and the Doctor joined her, still holding her waist. When Rose caught her breath she rolled on her side to look at him. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"I suppose that's my fault, sorry." she said.

"You should be, I was quite enjoying myself." he teased.

"Oh really?"

"Quite." he moved to kiss her again and she hopped up out of his reach. "Hey!"

She poked her tongue out and grinned. "Problem?"

"Yea actually. As I said I was enjoying that. Don't make me chase you Rose Tyler." he teased.

"Like you could catch me!" she laughed, teasing.

"Oh you asked for it!" he growled playfully and hopped up to chase her out of the room and down the hall.

Rose ducked in the kitchen and stood behind the table. He grinned again, "Nowhere to go now Rose." she bit her lip thinking, he was right.

"Come get me then."

"Oh no, I can wait. I have loads of time remember?"

"Hm, so do I. And I believe I'm on the side of the fridge. By the bananas." she knew his weakness, or weaknesses rather, bananas and her. Put them together and he was sure to break.

"What are you doing?"

"Just having a snack." she said peeling a banana. Oh she was cruel, and now he was hungry.

"Rose, come on, that won't work. Give in, I'll catch you soon enough."

"Yeah but not yet." she ate the banana and watched his eyebrows draw closer together and his eyes squint at her like he was cross.

"Rose..." she just smiled innocently.

"Yes? Give up yet?"

"No, just hoping you would. Are you?"

"Nah, I like it here." suddenly a door appeared next to her. "Oh look, she likes me better!" Rose laughed and ran through it.

"Traitor!" he accused the TARDIS. The old girl just hummed in response and he sighed. They always ganged up on him.

Going after Rose he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair as she ran out. He chased her threw the halls as she laughed and he silently begged the TARDIS. A wall came in front of Rose and he caught her around the waist.

"Gottcha." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck. "So, what we were doing before you so rudely ran away from me..."

"Yes?"

"D'you..." he was cut off when she kissed him. He grinned and she pulled back. He frowned.

"No, it's not like that, don't pout."

"I most certainly will pout." he didn't want her to say she wanted to go to bed. Mostly because that meant he couldn't go with her, not unless she had a nightmare. She shook her head and kissed his jaw.

"I meant, Donna is sleeping and we are being loud." he grinned happy she hadn't said goodnight.

"Oh that's right. Don't want an unhappy Donna." he wanted to stay with her again, but if they were going slow...could he?

"Exactly."

"So...does that mean...?" he didn't know.

"Probably bed. Not exactly a morning person am I?" she joked but she felt his grip around her waist tighten. Maybe he would want to stay with her?

"Oh."

"Unless, you could stay? Like until I fall asleep or something. I know you don't sleep so that could get boring, I understand." A big smile broke out in his face.

"It's not boring if I'm with you Rose. Never." Rose smiled back and he swept her up in his arms.

"Woah! What are ya doing?"

"You're tired, I'm helping." Rose rolled her eyes but rested her head on his shoulder. She played with the hair at the back of his neck and halfway to her room he stopped.

"That is very distracting Rose."

"Oh sorry." she said not sounding sorry at all and he smirked.

He gently placed her on her bed and she smiled at him. Then she made circle motions with her finger.

"Turn around then, no peeking." she teased and he slapped a hand over his eyes and turned on his heel.

"Sure thing." although he maybe wanted to peek...just a little. No, bad Doctor. Rose wanted to take things a little bit slower. He could do that. He could. But for how much longer?

* * *

><p><strong>I love Donna so friggin much! Catherine Tate is brilliant and the whole character in general is absolutely amazing.<strong> **I'm still really excited for the story and I hope you like it too! I love hearing from you guys too, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, again sadly:( Quotes from Fires of Pompeii by Russell T Davies**. **  
><strong>

**I did skip a little bit but if you've seen the episode you know what happened and it wasn't to terribly important to the episode so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 5-<p>

This time the Doctor didn't actually sleep. For the most part he stayed with Rose in her bed, but he got antsy. He slid out and walked around her room, not really wanting to leave.

He hadn't been in here much. Well that was mostly true. The first few nights he slept here. He clung to anything that had to do with Rose. Soon he had forced himself stop, especially when Martha joined him. She had asked about the locked pink door when she had accidentally found it one day. He brushed it off, saying it was nothing. But that night he had gone back in and stayed there.

He shook his head as if to clear the memories. Rose was here now. Suddenly he felt the need to be close to her. Thinking about when she was gone and those not so happy memories...he needed reassurance.

He slipped back into her bed and in her sleep she rolled over so her head was resting on his chest and an arm on his stomach. He couldn't help but smile at that. He carefully put an arm around her and closed his eyes. He only had to wait about two and a half more hours until he could wake her up. She really wasn't a morning person.

* * *

><p>When Rose woke up the Doctor wasn't there. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. Well she couldn't have expected him to stay, could she? She was the one who asked to go a bit slow. Did she ever regret rational thinking now.<p>

"Oh Rose you're up!" he said happily from the other side of her room. He had stayed? She smiled at him.

"Yep. Did you...stay?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Oh um, yes...is that bad?" did she not want that? Suddenly he was worried he came off as too clingy. Well he was, extremely, but he didn't want that to be a bad thing.

"No! No it's...nice. I just thought you would have gotten bored or something."

"Well I did read this book that was on your dresser. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, oh have you read the last one? I cried." Rose laughed softly and shook her head. She must have left that there before...

"So where are we going today Doctor?" she asked standing up and stretching. He grinned.

"Where ever you want!"

"Oh let's let Donna pick. Her first time and all."

"Right then! Should we wake her?"

"Um, she slapped you for savin her, maybe waking her up isn't the best choice." the Doctor's face fell and he nodded. Rose was right; Donna did have somewhat of a temper...

* * *

><p>Donna finally woke up and saw Rose in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Donna!" Rose said cheerily, she sat with a cup of tea and one of the magazines the TARDIS gave her in the mornings.

"Hello Rose. Where's he gone off to?"

"Oh, fixing the TARDIS probably. He does that a lot."

"Really? I didn't think he left your side at all by the way he acts." Rose smiled.

"I guess not often, but the TARDIS does need work sometimes." Donna nodded.

"Men and their motors. Don't have to tell me, I've dated enough of those types." Donna said sitting across from Rose. Rose laughed and nodded.

"My friend Mickey, well my ex I guess, was a mechanic. Is it some chemical thing that makes blokes feel the need to mess with cars or whatever?"

"Probably the same thing that makes them so bloody oblivious." the girls started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry, not just you." Rose assured him.

"So Martian, where are we going now?" he frowned.

"I'm not from Mars."

"Same difference." Donna shrugged.

"No, n-no it's not actually." he said his eyebrows pulling together. Rose smiled and stood by him taking his hand.

"She's kidding Doctor. Well mostly."

"Anyway, where would you like to go Donna? We have all of time and space." The Doctor said grinning at her.

"Oh I don't know do I? Wasn't exactly the top of my class in geography, and that's only Earth! You're the spaceman, you pick."

"Space it is!" he grinned. Rose chuckled and stood up.

* * *

><p>Rose laughed as she stepped out of the TARDIS.<p>

"What? Oh." He said as he followed her. "Well not space then. Ancient Rome. Well not to them obviously. For all intents and purposes right now this is brand new Rome." he said smiling at Rose and taking her hand.

"Oh my God, it's so...it's so Roman! This is fantastic!" she said and hugged the both of them. "I'm here in Rome, Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird! I mean everyone here's dead now." she looked around with wide eyes.

"Well don't tell them that." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He watched Rose look around too, grinning almost more than Donna. And she had even been here before.

"Hold on a minute, that sign's in English!" Donna said pointing at a sign. "Are you two having me on, is this Epcot?" Rose smiled knowingly.

"No we're here alright. It's the TARDIS. She translates stuff for you and turns it to English." Rose explained. The Doctor looked at her with a proud smile. "And you're speaking Latin now too."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh." the Doctor said grinning.

"I just said seriously in Latin." she sounded amazed and Rose couldn't help but grin either. Donna took this a lot better than she had. "Wait, what happens if I say somethin like 'Veni Vidi Vici'?"

"I'm not sure. Never tried it." the Doctor said.

"Really, never? Over nine hundred years and you never tried it?" Rose asked and he just shrugged. His hand started to feel a bit cold in his pocket. A feeling he had gotten used to after so long without someone to hold it. He grinned wider when he realized he did now. He took Roses hand and she smiled up at him.

When they looked up Donna was talking to a shopkeeper. "Huh? Sorry me no speak Celtic, no can do missy." The shopkeeper said slowly to Donna.

"There we are then, learned something." the Doctor said.

"Wait Doctor, do we need to change our clothes? Don't they look a bit odd?" Rose asked.

"Oh nah, ancient Rome, like Soho but bigger."

"Then why did I have to before?" Rose asked confused. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit.

"Weell, I um...I just sort of wanted to uh, seeyouinatogaliketheydohere." he said quickly and blushing a bit more. Donna snorted and muttered something about men.

Rose poked out her tongue grinning. "Really?" if she had known that then... He just nodded, expecting her to be offended. Instead she just smiled wider and kissed by his jaw. "I wanted to see you in one too." she muttered by his ear and he gave her a massive grin, about to kiss her properly.

"Oh please, not now! Not every day a London temp girl gets to go to ancient Rome! Save it for later!" Donna said. Rose laughed lightly and pulled back before he could kiss her. The Doctor pouted.

* * *

><p>They were running down the street looking for some Caecilius bloke who bought the TARDIS. And only for 15 sesterce! It could've gone for so much more.<p>

"Ha I've got it! Foss Street, this way." he dragged the two girls with him and continued on.

Donna rambled a bit about an amphitheater but currently he was focused on the way Rose was biting her lip. Then he caught the last bit of Donna sentence.

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor asked, confused now.

"To warn everyone, to start an evacuation!" the Doctors expression darkened and Rose squeezed his hand.

"We can't." he said simply.

"Sure we can! There's got to be enough time."

"Yeah except were not going to."

"But that's what you do you're the Doctor! You save people."

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. There's no stopping it."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"So you're in charge?"

"TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah!"

"Donna, human, no!" Rose saw he want going to get anywhere with Donna.

"Donna, you sound around the place, announce the end of their world, they'll think you're mad. Just drop it this one time yeah?" Rose almost begged. She knew what happened when people messed with fixed points. And what it did to the Doctor, her Doctor.

Donna saw the pleading look in her friend's eye and calmed a bit. "Well I still have something to say about that!"

"Oh I bet you do!" the Doctor said.

The Doctor runs into the home of Caecilius just in time to catch a falling statue.

"There you go." he said righting it.

"Thank you kind sir, but I'm expecting a visitor. Business is closed for the day."

"But that's me, I'm the visitor." he shook the man's hand and walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am...Spartacus." Rose stifled a laugh. Least it wasn't John Smith this time.

"And so am I." Donna said.

"Are you two married?" he asked the Doctor and Donna.

"No we're no together." Donna said quickly.

"Oh brother and sister? Yes of course, you look very much alike." both the Doctor and Donna raised eyebrows at that but couldn't object if it mean less questions. "So would this be your wife then, Spartacus?" he said gesturing to Rose.

Rose didn't know what to say to that but the Doctor covered it. "Yes, Rose." Rose tried to hide her pleasure at his quick assurance but that didn't work too well. Donna raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Lovely couple. I'm sorry but I'm not open for trade."

"And what trade would that be?" the Doctor asked. He noticed the smile Rose was trying to cover and smirked to himself. Now he knew she wasn't objected to the idea then. He squeezed her hand when Caecilius turned his back.

"Marble. Lobus Caecilius. If you want marble I'm your man."

"That's good, that is good, because I'm a Marble inspector."

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" a woman said.

"And this is my good wife Metella. I must confess we're not prepared for inspection..." Caecilius said.

"Oh nothing to worry about I'm sure your fine. Though that object looks rather like wood to me." the Doctor said.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed at her husband.

"I only bought it today." Caecilius apologized.

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

"Although while we're here wouldn't you recommend a holiday Spartacus?" Donna piped in. Rose frowned and the Doctors face hardened slightly.

"Don't know what you mean Spartacus." he said shortly.

"Oh this lovely family, don't you think they should get out of town?" she said innocently.

"Why would we do that?" Caecilius asked.

"Well the volcano for starters." Donna said.

"What?" Caecilius asked again. Rose sighed.

"Volcano." Donna said enunciating slowly.

"What-ano?"

"The great big volcano right on your door step..." Donna said pointing behind them.

"Oh Spartacus for shame, we haven't greeted the household gods yet." the Doctor said pulling Donna off to the altar.

"They don't know what that is. It's just a mountain to them, it hasn't blown up yet." Rose whispered.

"The Romans don't have a word for it. Not until tomorrow." the Doctor added.

"Oh great they can have a new word. As they die." Donna whispered sarcastically.

"Donna, stop it." Rose said. The last thing they needed was the Doctor feeling guilty again.

"Listen I don't know what kinds of kids you two have been flying round in space with, but you're not telling me to shut up. The boy, he's what sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's my fault?" the Doctor whispered back a bit harshly.

"Right now, yes." Donna said and Rose shot her a glare and was about to say something when a servant announced another person.

"Lucius, my pleasure, as always." Caecilius said greeting the man. "A rare honor sir for you to come to our house."

"The birds are flying north and the wind is west." Lucius said somberly.

"Quite, absolutely, that's good is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius said. Donna looked at Rose, confused. Rose just shook her head, just as confused.

"Have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius said with a smile, like he was really impressed.

"Never, it is an honor." Metella said bowing slightly.

"Oh. Pardon me sir I have guests, Spartacus and Spartacus...and Spartacus."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said. The Doctor grinned.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." the Doctor said.

"Ah, but what is dark other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..." he added.

"Hah!" Lucius interrupted.

"...and yet the son of the father must also rise."

"Very clever. Evidently a man of learning." Lucius conceded.

"Oh yes, but don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo. Well be off in a minute."

"I'm not going." Donna muttered.

"You've got to go." Rose whispered back.

"I'm not."

Then Caecilius uncovered something that looked like a circuit board but made of marble.

"Here it is, exactly as you specified. It pleases you sir?" Caecilius asked Lucius.

"As rain pleases the soil."

"Oh now that's different, who designed that? You?" the Doctor asked Lucius as he walked closer to the thing. "Where did you get the pattern?"

"On the rain, the mist, and the wind."

"But it looks like a circuit." Donna said to the Doctor.

"Made of stone?" Rose asked.

"Do you mean you just dreamt this up?" Donna asked.

"That is my job as city Augur." Lucius said.

"Like a mayor?"

"You must forgive my friend, she's from...Barcelona." he turned to Donna. "This is the age of superstition, official superstition. He's paid by the city to tell the future."

"They're laughing at us. They use words like tricksters, mocking us." a girl said walking in, she looked pale and sick.

"My daughter, she's been consuming the vapors." Metella explained walking to her daughter.

"I gather I have a rival in this house. Another with the gift." Lucius said still looking superior. Rose already didn't like him, and she could tell Donna didn't either.

"She's been promised to the Sibylline sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions." Metella said proudly.

"The visions of women are limited and dull. Only men folk have the capacity for true perception."

Rose's mouthed opened slightly. Was this bloke serious?

"I'll tell you where the winds blowing right now mate!" Donna said as the mountain rumbled again.

"The Mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Consuming the vapors you said?" the Doctor said trying to distract Donna from telling off the city Augur.

"It gives me strength." Evelina said calmly.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Rose said.

"Rose is right, are you sure they give you strength?"

"Is that your opinion, as a...doctor?" she said slowly.

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor asked. He hadn't said anything about being any sort of doctor. Had he...no he hadn't.

"That's your name." she said.

"How did you know that?" he said, shocked.

"And you...call yourself Noble." Evelina said looking to Donna. "And you. You call yourself Rose. The wolf child." Roses face paled slightly.

"Now Evelina, don't be rude." Metella chided.

"No, no, no, no, let her talk." the Doctor said, curious. He had heard of a very, very, very few amount of humans that had very slight abilities but that was usually due to alien interference.

"You came from so far away..."

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius scoffed.

"Not this time, Lucius. I believe you've been out soothsayed." the Doctor said.

"Is that so...man of Gallifrey?"

"What?"

"Your home was lost in fire was it not?" he said slowly. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor what are they doing?" Donna asked.

"Oh an you, daughter of London..." Lucius said.

"How do they know Doctor?" Rose asked slowly.

"It is the gift of Pompeii. Every oracle tells the truth." Lucius said.

"Impossible..." Donna muttered.

"Rose...so old yet so new...your face...a mask of age...as is yours Doctor." Lucius said.

"Rose...she is waiting...and a new one is foretold...a possible future out of many...if you do what the old one will ask of you...so much sadness and love..." Evelina said blinking furiously. Rose paled even more as her eyes widened and clenched her fist. The Doctor looked back at her but she didn't make any move to acknowledge him.

"And you...daughter of London, there is something on your back." Lucius added.

"What?" Donna asked scared.

"Even the word 'doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden, it burns in the stars. In the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord sir. A Lord of...time." Evelina said and collapsed.

"Evelina!" Metella cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo did you catch that bit I added in? Its probably not what you think, unless it is then wow you're awesome!<strong> **But just a hint, that wasnt one complete sentence, more bits and pieces of stuff they saw about Rose.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

The Doctor had stayed in the other room while Rose and Donna went with Metella to take care of Evelina. Metella laid her down on a bed and sat next to her daughter, brushing back her hair. It reminded Rose of Jackie. All those years ago when she had gotten sick and Her mum had taken care of her, sometimes with that same worried look.

"She didn't mean to be rude, she's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..."

"It's alright, really. We deal with rude all the time. Evelina seems like a sweet girl." Rose said.

"She is, truly. And oh yes I forgot your husband's career, I suppose some inspections don't go quite well." Metella said almost absent mindedly, taking off a wrap around Evelina's arm.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked. It was grey, almost looked like rock.

"Irritation of the skin, but she never complains. Bless her, my tough girl. We bathe it in oil every night.

"What is it?"

"She said you've come from far away, please. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Metella begged. Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry no, never. It's...odd, may I?" Rose asked, when she touched the skin...it wasn't skin. It was...stone. "It's stone."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood staring at the hole with a grating over it, a hypocaust.<p>

"Different kind of hypocaust." he commented as he took off the grating.

"Yes were very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome they still use the wood burning furnaces, here we've got hot springs. From Vesuvius itself."

"Hm, who thought of that?"

"Soothsayers, after the great earthquake seventeen years ago. So much damage but still we rebuilt."

"Didn't you think of moving away? Well no, then again San Francisco..."

"Where's that Naples?"

The Doctor took a step back just a howl came from the hypocaust. He stuck his head over the edge, but couldn't see anything. "What's that noise?"

"Don't know, happens all the time. Some say the gods of the underworld are stirring."

"Hm, yes." the Doctor said to himself. So, tunnels connecting all of Pompeii, all leading from the volcano. They were also built after the earthquake, and if it was the idea of a soothsayer... "Let me guess, after the earthquake, the soothsayers started making sense?"

"Well yes very much so. They'd always been, shall I say imprecise? Then the Sayers, augurs, haruspex, the lot of them, started seeing the truth again and again. It's amazing, truly."

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?"

"No, should they? Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just asking. But they all consume the vapors yeah?"

"Yes. That's how they see.

"Hmm." all breathing vapors coming from a volcano, and it was giving them the ability to see through time...something wasn't right. Something was very not right. "They're all consuming this." he said running a finger along the wall of the hole and rubbing it between his fingers, then tasted it.

"Dust?"

"Tiny particles of rock, they're breathing in Vesuvius."

* * *

><p>Rose and Evelina sat on the bed laughing as Donna spun around in a purple toga.<p>

"What do you think? Goddess Venus?"

"Oh that's sacrilege!" Evelina said laughing harder.

"Nice to see you laugh though." Donna said smiling and sitting next to her on the bed. "What do you do in Pompeii then, girls your age? D'ya go out, hang around the shops? TK Maxiumus?"

"I'm promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life." she said solemnly.

"D'ya get a choice in that?" Rose asked.

"It is not my decision, the Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight."

"Rose, it's your turn." Donna said grinning.

"Oh I dunno..."

"Go on!"

"Oh alright." she said and went to change.

Donna turned back to Evelina. "What can you see about tomorrow?"

"Is tomorrow special?"

"You tell me. What do you see?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "The sun will rise and set. Nothing special." Donna frowned.

"Ok, look. Don't say anything cause if the Doctor knew I've said anything he'd kill me. But I've got a prophecy too." Evelina looked worried and covered her eyes. "Evelina? Listen to me."

"There is only one prophecy."

"Everything I say is true. I swear. Just listen. Tomorrow that mountain will explode. The air is gonna fill with rock and ash and this whole town will get buried."

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but everyone's going to die."

"Donna..." Rose said walking in. She wore a cream colored toga that seemed to shimmer when she moved. And she had tied her hair back in a messy bun.

"Rose, wow, you look beautiful!" she said trying to distract her.

"Donna. You should have said anything..."

"You would just let it happen? Just like that? They'll all die. Every single one. And you would just stand and let him do nothing as it happens? How can he be so cold that he really doesn't care enough to help?"

"That's not it. Not at all, Donna, trust me. He's really not cold. It's a fixed point. It has to happen. And I don't want to just stand by, but what can we do? It's history. I hate it just as much as you." Rose said honestly. She had been trying to think of a way to ask him to at least save one person, just one.

* * *

><p>"Quintus, me old boy! This Lucius, where does he live?"<p>

"Nothhing to do with me."

"Let me try again..." the Doctor said pulling a coin from behind his ear. "Where does he live?"

"Don't tell my dad." Quintus said as they reached Lucius' house.

The Doctor climbed through the window. "Only if you don't tell mine. Pass the torch." he told Quintus.

As they entered the house, the Doctor caught sight of a covered table. "Oh what have we got here?"

"Jail time." Quintus mumbled. The Doctor ignored him and threw off the tarp.

"Well, look at this..."

"Liar! He told Father it there was only one!"

"Ah well. Plenty of marble workers here, easy enough to get them all to do it without anyone knowing what was actually going on to see what your building. Thing is, Lucius didn't seem this clever." the Doctor ran a hand over the circuits. No way did Lucius come up with this on his own. Someone else ran the show.

"What is he building?" the Doctor mumbled.

Suddenly Lucius came into view. "The future. We build the future Doctor. As dictated by the gods."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor was arranging the stone circuits. If he was right, and he usually was, he knew what this was. "This one...there. That one...here. That one upside down, what do we got?"

"Enlighten me." Lucius said.

"What the soothsayers don't know?"

"A seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

"Yes yes I knew you would say that. But it's an energy converter."

"Energy converter of what?"

"That I don't know, isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. Although I would live knowing some things. Must be awful being a prophet. Takes the fun out of life. But who designed this? Who have you the instructions? Really I mean this is really advanced stuff. Especially for you Romans. Don't even have a clue about electricity yet."

"I think you have babbled enough."

"Oh not nearly! I could go all day but Lucius really, tell me, honestly I'm on your side! I can help."

"You insult the gods. There is only one sentence. At arms!" the guards shifted and Quintus flinched.

"But it was him sir! He made me do it! Mr. Dectrus please, don't."

"Come on Quintus, dignity in death. Shake on it? Dying mans wish, come on."

The Doctor took Lucius's hand and broke it off. "Ahrgh!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Show me." the Doctor voice lost its lightness.

As Lucius threw back the cloak, he reveled where the Doctor had broken it off. It was stone.

"He's stone!" Quintus yelled.

"'Armless enough. Oh that wasn't very good. Whoops!" he threw the arm at Lucius. "Quintus!" Quintus threw the torch at the guards and the Doctor used the sonic to push the circuits off the shelf.

"The Carvings!" Lucius yelled.

"Run!" the Doctor said taking his hand.

"The work is unbroken." Lucius said picking one up.

* * *

><p>"No sign of them, good bit of allons-y. I think were alright." the Doctor said. He stuck his hands in his pockets. He immediately missed Rose again. He should've brought her instead of Quintus. Although he did need Quintus. He should've brought her with him all the same.<p>

"But his arm, is that what's happening to Evelina, Doctor?" a loud bang came from nowhere.

"What was that?" the Doctor whispered.

"The Mountain?"

"No, closer. Footsteps..."

"Can't be."

"Underground."

"What is it?"

The Doctor grabbed his hand and ran down the road.

* * *

><p>"Caecilius, all of you, get out!" the Doctor said as they ran into the room.<p>

"Doctor! What is it?" Rose asked. He forgot what he was doing when he saw Rose. The Toga seemed to cling in exactly the right places and parts of her hair were falling out of her lose bun. She looked beautiful.

"Um, uh...oh! Right we're being followed, just get out!" he said remembering they were in danger.

The grating suddenly flew off the hole and a huge creature crawled out.

"The gods are with us." Evelina said.

"Water, we need water! Quintus, all of you get water! Donna, Rose!"

"Blessed we are to see the gods!" a servant said walking up to it. The creature blew fire at him and he crumpled into dust.

"Talk to me! That's all I want, talk to me! Just tell me who you are, don't hurt these people. I'm much more interesting." the Doctor said stepping between it and the family.

Donna and Rose ran in with buckets and just as Rose was about to say something a hand flew over her mouth. Another went over Donnas and they were pulled back and out of the house. Rose tried to call out to him but he didn't hear. When she tried to kick at whoever it was they tightened their grip and pulled her out of the house.

"Tall to me! I'm the Doctor! Just tell me who you are!"

The other servants and Quintus ran in with buckets and threw the water at the creature. The fire stopped and it crumpled into rock on the floor.

"Carapace of stone. Held together with magma not too difficult to stop. But that's just a foot soldier."

"Doctor, you bring bad luck on this house." Metella said stepping forward.

"I thought your son was brilliant, aren't you going to thank him? Still if aliens are at work in Pompeii it's a good thing we stayed huh Rose? Donna?" when he didn't get a reply he turned around.

"Rose? Rose? Donna!" they were gone. How did he miss that? He ran around the house.

"Rose!"

* * *

><p>Rose and Donna were tied to a massive stone alter. The crazy women with red robes stood around them. One had a rather large knife. Rose tried to find a way to get out of the ropes but it was useless.<p>

"So you're the sisterhood?" Rose asked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna said.

"The false prophets will surrender their blood and breath." the one with the knife said.

"I'll surrender you in a minute! Don't you dare!"

"You will be silent."

"Listen sister, you have eye on the back of your hands but you'll have them on the back of your head when I'm done with you! Let us go!"

"This prattling voice will be done forever!"

"Oh that'll be the day." the Doctor said.

Donna smiled at him and the sisters stood shocked. Rose looked up and he was smiling at her. She grinned at him and he wiggled his fingers, silently asking if she could get out. She shook her head and jerked her hands to show she couldn't move.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl!" the knife one said.

"Well that's alright then, just us girls. Do you know I met the Sibyl once? Yeah he'll of a woman; blimey she could dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told I think she had a bit if a thing for me." he winked at Rose and Donna rolled her eyes. "I said it would never last and she said 'I know', well she would. You alright there?" he asked Donna and Rose.

"Oh never better." Donna said.

"I like the Toga." he said to Rose.

"Thanks and the ropes?" she said grinning.

"Well yeah those, not so much." he grinned and freed them with the sonic screwdriver.

"What magic is this?"

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl. Founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you all. All her wisdom and insight turned into this. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of knife?"

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!"

"Show me this man!" the High Priestess said suddenly from behind the curtain.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defile us."

"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake."

"Oh very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

"The gods whisper to me."

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the priestess?" the curtain opened and they saw a woman, almost all stone.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Donna asked.

"Like Evelina." Rose said softly.

"The heavens have blessed me."

"If I might..." he touched her hand. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"It is necessary."

"Who told you that?" Rose asked.

"The voices. The voices also told me of you, child of yellow." Rose raised an eyebrow and took a small step back.

"W-what?"

"The voices tell us much."

"Will all of this happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?" Donna asked.

"Blessings are the manifold." one of the women said showing her hand. It was stone like Evelina's.

"Stone." Donna whispered.

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" the Doctor asked.

"This word, this image in your mind, this volcano...what is that?" the high priestess asked.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?"

"High Priestess of Sibylline."

"No, no, no, no, I'm talking to the creature inside you. That thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, taking over flesh and turning it into...what?"

"Your knowledge is...impossible."

"Oh you can read my mind, you know it's not. Tell me who you are!"

"We...are...awakening." she said in a deeper more gravelly voice.

"The voice of the gods!" a sister cried.

"Word of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power..." the sisters chanted nonstop.

"Name yourself! Planet of origin! Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We...are...rising. We...see...the...earth."

"Tell me your name!"

"Pyrovile!"

The sisters chanted the name over and over.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked.

"That is. Growing inside her. She's a halfway stage."

"And that turns into..." Rose started.

"The thing at the villa, an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of the Pyrovile will in incinerate you, Doctor!"

He took out a water pistol. "I warn you, I am armed. Donna, get the grille open!"

"What for?" Donna asked but he ignored her.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" he asked. Rose ran over to the grille and she and Donna worked to take it off.

"We fell from the heavens. So far so fast. We were reduced to dust."

"Right creatures of stone, shatter in impact. Was that what? Seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept for thousands of years."

"So you all woke up seventeen years ago. That was the quake. Now using humans to reconstitute yourselves, but why the abilities?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Ok get that fine. So force yourself in, use latent psychic talent to bond, I get that yeah. But, seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic. You see threw time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"You know, Doctor. You must know. How…obvious must she make it?" her voice wavered at the end and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Who's making it obvious? What am I supposed to know?"

"Got it!" Donna yelled when she and Rose threw off the grille.

"Now get down!" He said running back to them.

"What down there?" she asked shocked.

"Yea down there. Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it hidden?"

"Sisters the weapon is harmless!"

"Yeah but it's got a sting!" he said spraying the high priestess. She screamed in pain. "Get down there!" Rose and Donna jumped down and the Doctor followed.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna exclaimed and he grinned.

"This way!" he said.

"Where now?" Rose asked. He grabbed her hand and started down a passageway.

"Into the volcano."

"No way." Donna said stopping. The Doctor turned around.

"Yes way!"

"But if the aliens are setting off the volcano doesn't that make it alright for you to stop it?" Donna asked.

"Still part of history. Some things are fixed and some in flux. Pompeii is fixed." the Doctor said.

"How do you know which is which?" Donna pressed.

"Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second. I see what is, what was, and what could be and what must not. That the burden of Time Lord. And I'm the only one."

"You didn't see Rose. You didn't know she could come back." Donna pointed out. He paused.

"I don't see much of my personal timeline. I've never been able to see Rose." he admitted. She grinned and squeezed his hand. He grinned back and kept walking.

"How many people die?"

"Donna." Rose pleaded.

"Doctor how many people die?"

"20,000." he said shortly.

"Is that what you see? All 20,000? And you think that's alright do you?"

A loud howl came from somewhere underground. "They know we're here. Come on!" he pulled Rose along and she noticed his grip tightening around hers.

* * *

><p>They come to a massive cave. "There's tons of them." Rose said.<p>

"It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain." the Doctor said taking out a telescope from his pocket.

"That's how they arrived. What's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship?" he rambled.

"Why do they need a volcano? It blows and they launch themselves into space or something?" Donna asked.

"Oh, it's worse than that."

"Doctor?" Rose asked. He had that far off look he got when he knew something bad was going to happen.

"How can it be worse?" Donna asked. Another howl came from somewhere. "It's getting closer."

"Come on!" the Doctor said grabbing both their hands.

They ran to the middle of the cave before Donna realized what he was doing. "We can't go in!"

"Well we can't go back, can we?" the Doctor said.

"There is nowhere to run Doctor and daughters of London." Lucius said smiling.

"Now Lucius, lords Pyrovillian. Don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. If I might beg wisdom of the gods, once this new race of creatures is complete then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself."

"But if you've crashed, and you've got the technology, why don't you go home?"

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

"What do you mean gone? Where's it gone?"

"Taken. It is lost. There is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Should warn you, it's about seventy percent water out there."

"Water can boil. Everything will burn Doctor."

"Then the whole planet is at stake. All I needed to know." he pulled them inside the pod and he sealed the door with the sonic.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna said. They started blowing fire on the pod from the outside. "Little hot."

"See? The energy converter takes the lava uses the power to create a fusion matrix and welds the Pyrovile to humans. It's complete, they can convert millions." he said, all the fake humor gone from his voice. He had it all worked out. Good for him. But now he knew what that meant.

"But can't you change it with the controls?" Rose asked.

"Course I can. But don't you see? That is why they didn't see the volcano. There is no volcano. It's never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all it's power, using it to take over the world."

"But...can you change it back?" Donna asked.

"I can convert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up yes. But that's the choice, Donna. Pompeii or the world."

"Oh my god." Donna said shocked. She understood now. Something clicked in her head and she realized the weight he carried every day. The weight of all the lives he had ever held. All the decisions that he had to make, for the better of planets over cities.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen. Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us."

"Never mind us." Donna said firmly but quietly.

"But...I..." he looked at Rose. He couldn't, he didn't want to. "Push this lever and its over. 20,000 people." he said quietly.

Rose looked at him and gave him a small smile. She took his hand and squeezed it. The she lifted their hands towards the lever. Donna nodded and put her hand over theirs. Together they pushed it down.

* * *

><p>The Doctor climbed out of the pod and helped Rise an Donna out too. "It was an escape pod." he said.<p>

Rose grabbed his hand and he grabbed Donnas as they ran to the town, to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>They reach the villa and see the family crouched on the floor. The Doctor didn't look them in the eye as he walked into the TARDIS.<p>

"You can't just leave them!" Donna said in tears once she had followed him into the TARDIS.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everybody dies." he said pulling a lever on the console.

"You've got to go back Doctor! It's not fair."

"No it's not."

"But your own planet, it burned."

"That's just it Donna. Don't you see? Don't you understand? I can't go back. If I could go back and save them I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't, I just can't. I can't." he said pulling all his walls back up so he wouldn't break down like he was about to. But Donna did, and that was exactly why she had to save at least someone.

"Doctor. Just someone. Please, not the town, just someone. Just save someone. Please." Rose said still standing close by the door of the TARDIS. Just like that his walls slipped and she saw his eyes shift to reveal his balled up emotions, and she saw how hard it was for him. "Just someone." she whispered.

He threw back the lever and closed his eyes. He sighed and gave Donna a long look. Then he took her hand and moved toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Come with me." the Doctor said to Caecilius.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's never forgotten Caecilius. Oh time will pass and they will move on, the stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. And everyone will remember you." the Doctor said to him as they stood on the hill watching the city.<p>

"Can you see anything Evelina?" Rose asked putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"No, the visions have gone."

"Tell me, who are you Doctor?" Metella asked.

"Oh I was never here. Don't tell anyone.

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic! Like some sort of...volcano. All those people..." Caecilius said choking back tears.

"Rose, before you go." Evelina said motioning away from the group. Rose looked up at the Doctor, he nodded once slightly, wanting to leave but he knew Rose would want to know what she had to say.

"What is it Evelina?"

"I remember the visions I had of you...of you and the...Wolf." Evelina looked to the sky. "Terrible things...but also great. Great and beautiful things too."

"What do you mean?"

Evelina looked back to Rose and smiled softly. "I know you fear for the future. And you are not the only one. But you shouldn't. The gods do not fill out world with only pain. I am sorry if I scared you earlier, I was just...overwhelmed."

"Do you know what the Wolf is?" Rose asked.

"No, that is something I believe she wants you to know for yourself. But she told me things. I don't understand yet, but I will do my best to prepare. And trust me Rose, the future is not set in stone. Not completely. You should go though. I believe your love is calling." she grinned at Rose. "You are so blessed Rose. May the gods be with you and your Doctor."

"Thank you. Goodbye Evelina." she hugged the girl and hurried back up to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Donna said once they were safely floating in the cortex again.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks too. Welcome aboard Donna." he smiled slightly and she smiled back.

"Well, goodnight you two, it's been a hell of a day." Donna said turning and walking down the hall.

The Doctor fiddled with the console when she left. Rose walked up behind him and put a hand over his to calm them. He sighed.

"Hey, you saved the world today. Again." Rose said calmly. He turned to her and his eyes looked so sad.

"I killed 20,000 innocent people today too." he said. She put a hand on his cheek.

"No you didn't. You didn't make the choice on your own. I did, and so did Donna. It's not your fault. The other option was so much worse. And you saved a family too. They're safe because of you. Evelina and Quintus can grow up happily because of you."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah." Rose hugged him close. Knowing no matter what she said he would still blame himself somewhat.

He held onto her as tightly as he could. He buried his face in her hair and just hugged her. He needed her. He couldn't have made that choice by himself, he just couldn't. "Thank you Rose." he said softly.

"Don't mention it. I'm here for you, you know that. I didn't come back all that way just to watch from the sidelines." he smiled into her and she smiled too. He pulled back and he didn't look so sad. She didn't bother asking how he was, she knew how he was. He still blamed himself a bit so he was still beating himself up inside.

"Rose...still. Thank you." he said and she just smiled at him. "I think it's time for the little human to get to bed. It's been a long day." he said grinning at her.

"What about you?" she didn't want him to be alone after a day like that had. When he didn't say anything she grabbed his hand. "You can keep me company then." she said, pulling him towards the hall.

He smiled wider when she turned around. He was so glad she asked because he really didn't want to be without her and he wasn't sure how to say that properly.

* * *

><p>Rose curled up against his side and closed her eyes. He held an arm around her tightly.<p>

"I love you, Rose Tyler." he whispered.

"My Doctor." she said back clearly. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes too.

He didn't have nightmares that night, like he usually would have. He had his TARDIS, his Rose, and even Donna. So he pushed those annoying thoughts of what the priestess said out of his mind. At least for the night

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I'm so sorry that took so long! My computers been all wonky but I think its all better now so I'll probably even put one up before next weekend!:)<strong>

**Soooo, spooky stuff with crazy priest ladies. ;)** **And just because someone asked, no this isn't like my other story. Yes Rose is back in both but no, ****reasons and stuff are completely different. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

The Doctor woke up the next morning with Rose in his arms. He had only slept one and three quarters hours but that was more than enough. When he opened his eyes Rose was staring up at him. She looked tired, really she shouldn't have been up for at least another two hours.

"Hello." she said softly. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Hello." he said and she smiled back. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Been awake for awhile." she said. She had been watching him sleep, he looked so calm and peaceful when he slept and she hardly ever saw him asleep.

He looked confused. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cause I didn't want to wake you up if you needed sleep. Besides, you look peaceful when you sleep." she said grinning.

"Oh really? So I'm not peaceful when I'm awake then?" Rose just laughed. "Fair enough." he admitted. Suddenly he had the urge to kiss her. He restrained himself before he remembered he really didn't have to. He brought his lips to hers.

She smiled when she had to break it for air. "Not that I'm complaining, but for was that for?"

He grinned. "Oh, I don't know. Possibly because I love you. Can't control it."

"So don't." she said grinning and he pulled her closer.

"What do you want to do today Rose Tyler?"

"Hmm. Party? Haven't been to a good party in awhile."

"Anything you want. Party in the fifty-seventh century?"

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan. You will have to let me go then." she pointed out and he looked like it was a difficult decision.

"Hm. Hadn't thought that through. I suppose you're right none the less." he admitted but didn't make a move to let her move an inch.

"I only have to change, won't take long."

"Oh but it will."

"I promise it won't. Go set the coordinates and I can get Donna."

"But Rose, that involves moving and I rather like out current position."

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Quite."

"What about dancing? I believe you still have to show me some moves." she said poking her tongue out.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her quickly before sliding away and standing. "That I do. Hurry then Rose."

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to flash and warning alarms sounded.<p>

"Oi, stop it! What was that all about? What's the problem now?" he ran around to the monitor to check for the problem.

"Right just settle down!" another man said from the other side of the console.

The Doctor turned his head. Another person? "What?"

"What?" the other man said. Oh no. Oh, no no no.

"What?" he said louder. It wasn't quite impossible just rather unlikely and not the best situation.

"What?" the man said again. It was him. The past him. Rather the fifth version of him. Way back. This shouldn't have happened; it was never good when it did. "Who are you?"

"Oh brilliant. I mean bad, big problem, universe goes bang, but still brilliant!" he said grinning. Bad as it was, still brilliant to see himself.

"I'm the Doctor who are you?" the fifth Doctor said.

"Oh yes you are. You are the Doctor."

"Yes I'm the Doctor."

"Good for you Doctor, good for brilliant old you!"

"Is there something wrong with you?" he frowned.

"Oh there it is! There's the frowny face! I remember that one! A bit saggier than I ought to be. Hair's a bit greyer. That's cause of me, though. Two of us together shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back into place when we get you home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that. Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery...yeah. Brave choice, celery. But fair play to you. Not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable. But you do!"

"What's going on?" Rose said walking in. She wore a deep red dress with a slit going up to her thigh on her right leg and a low v-neck line. It showed off her curves perfectly. The Doctor blinked and closed his mouth that had fallen open slightly. Rose caught it and grinned. The other Doctor certainly saw Rose too. He hadn't quite figured out how to close his yet. "Hello?" she said confused.

"Rose! Hello. Right we've got company."

"Forget to mention it this morning did you?" Rose asked still looking at the random guy with the celery on his coat.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't quite know at the moment."

"There is something very wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly. And it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot and his-his whatever ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him."

"Oh sorry."

"Is he...?" Rose asked her eyed widening as she noticed that look in the man eye, a look she knew so very well. Her Doctor grinned. "I'm Rose by the way." Rose said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rose, and thank you sir. Now what have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one, coral?"

"Well..."

"It's worse than the leopard skin."

"Leopard skin?" Rose asked grinning slyly.

"Don't ask." the Doctor said. The other Doctor pulled out his glasses. "Oh, oh, and out they come, the brainy specs! You don't even need them; you just think they make you look a bit clever."

"I knew it!" Rose said cheekily. Another alarm sounded in the console room.

"That's an alert. Level five, indicating a temporal collision. It's like two TARDIS's have merged. But there's definitely only one TARDIS present. It's like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of...well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and her mouth opened slightly, smirking. "He's so you. It's weird, you weren't like this before but he is, you are, oh that's confusing to say." Rose said muttered to her Doctor.

"Yeah, it is. Imaging how it is for me." he told her turning his head slightly. "Need this?" He said to his former self and holding the sonic.

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh, no, you mostly went hands-free, didn't you? Like, hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable." he said mocking but with a smile like a child in awe.

"Kettle and string?" Rose asked. What could he do with a kettle and string?

"You'd be surprised young lady." the other Doctor said. "But who are you?" he said turning back to the Doctor.

"Take a look." the Doctor said.

The other Doctor squinted and looked closer. "Oh, oh no."

"Oh, yes."

"You're...oh no."

"Here it comes. Yeah, yeah, I am."

"A fan."

"Yeah. What?" he said confused now.

"We're up to ten now. Three minutes to Belgium." the other Doctor said turning back to the monitor.

"What do you mean a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you."

"Okay, you're my biggest fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters, and being, well, let's face it, pretty sort of marvelous. And naturally, now and then people notice me. Start up their little groups. That L.I.N.D.A. lot. Are you one of them?"

"No..."

"Oh he's so you." Rose to her Doctor whispered, teasing.

"How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

"Listen to me. I'm you. I'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure, Doctor, 'cause one day you're gonna be shaving it."

The TARDIS shook and a bell sounded. "The cloister bell!"

"Yep, right on time, that's my cue." the Doctor said running back around the TARDIS.

"Yeah, that's my fault actually. I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS actually, different points in the same time stream collided and oop, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Watch. Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals."

"You'll blow up the TARDIS!"

"You know I haven't."

"Who taught you that?" the other doctor said with a look of almost disbelief on his face.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"The explosion cancels out the implosion."

"Matter remains constant."

"Brilliant."

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't."

"You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it!"

"I didn't work it out. I didn't have to."

"You remembered."

"Because you will remember."

"You remembered being me, watching you doing that. You only knew what to do because...I saw you do it."

"Wibbly Wobbly..." the Doctor started.

"Timey Wimey!" they finished and the fifth Doctor smiled. "So you're me and I'm you. That means...?" looking at Rose.

"Nope."

"Prisoner?" he said looking a bit confused.

"Oh no, I just meant she's not a normal companion, she's Rose."

"Hello." Rose said smiling.

"Then what...?" he started before he noticed the placement of the future version of himself's hand. "No..."

"Oh yes."

"But that's...highly impossible, verging on improbable."

"That's Rose, I'm afraid she is quite impossible." Rose rolled her eyes but the Doctor grinned at her and she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

The fifth Doctor looked them with a mix of shock and confusion. These two, a future version of him, with a...human? And he was happy? Rose noticed his look and stepped out of the Doctors grip towards him. "Yeah I know, can hardly believe it myself."

"Oi, trying to not be offended here!"

Rose just rolled her eyes. "How old are you? Twenty three?" the fifth asked in disbelief.

Rise laughed. "If only."

"Spoilers Rose." the Doctor warned. "Right! TARDISes are separating. Sorry Doctor, time's up. Back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords with funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever."

"Oh no. Really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No, no beard this time. Well, a wife." the fifth Doctor started fading slightly.

"Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor. And may I say, I look forward to meeting you Rose." he said kissing her hand.

Rose smiled. "Me too."

"You know, I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you! And it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that, the voice thing, I got that from you. Oh, and the trainers. And..." he put on his glasses. "Snap. 'Cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

"To days to come." the fading Doctor said smiling.

"All my love to long ago." He said as he faded out completely.

"That was...odd." Rose said.

He laughed. "What isn't in our life?"

"Very true. But how did you not know me when we first met if you'd already met me now?"

"Well, I can block out memories that would be potentially dangerous. Like what happened today with accidentally seeing my future. So I just shut it all out. Closed and locked the door so to speak. Up until the cloister bell triggered my memories, which is how I knew what to do."

"Oh, sounds simple when you put it like that."

"Hm. I suppose something leaked through when I first saw you though. I felt like I needed to know you and that's one reason I came back after you said no the first time. I suppose seeing us together left quite an impact."

"You do tend to do that." Rose grinned.

He grinned. "I didn't think it would be possible to be jealous of myself but I'm not sure I liked how he kissed your hand."

Rose laughed. "He was you!"

"Like I said." he chuckled and pulled her closer and kissed her suddenly.

"Oh not in here please!" Donna said coming in. "Rose said something about a party?"

"Oh Donna." the Doctor mumbled. "Right! A party it is!"

"Did I miss something?" Donna asked suspiciously.

Rose grinned. "Nah."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I know this is very late and doesn't belong here if you go by how the season went but oh well. I won't be doing Voyage of the Dammed but I really wanted to do this bit. I might do a separate bit outside of this story of the party they went to but I wont put in in Kiss of the Wolf. Hope you are enjoying this!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Donna and Rose walked into the console room the next day laughing. Donna had been telling her about her mum and granddad as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh he sounds amazing." Rose said.

"Yeah I suppose he is. He's a great man. He always believed me while my mum thought I had had one too many to drink."

"Oh that was mine too."

"Morning!" the Doctor said cheerfully. Honestly, he was a bit worried as to how Rose would react to him today. Yesterday at that party, things had gone a bit out of control and to protect her, he may have overreacted. By overreacted that meant he locked her and Donna in the TARDIS. Rose had just checked to make sure he was ok, and then gave him the cold shoulder the last part of the night. She hadn't even waited for him and instead he guessed she went to her room but as hard as he tried he couldn't find her. The TARDIS had hidden her room. He could tell she was still angry. But she hadn't even let him talk to her. Instead he had spent the long eight hours fixing the TARDIS.

Donna rolled her eyes. The Doctor was brilliant and clever but he was so thick sometimes. Rose had vented a bit but she knew she was still a bit annoyed at him for sending her off when things got a bit hairy. She didn't blame her; you didn't have to know Rose to tell she could take care of herself. And the fact he was still left in danger only made it worse. "Morning Spaceman. Where is it today?"

"Set the controls to random, mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide...are you alright Donna?" he asked Donna, she had a funny expression on her face.

"Terrified, I mean history's one thing but an alien planet!"

He crossed his arms and grinned. "I could always take you home."

"Yeah don't laugh at me."

"I know what it's like, that fear and excitement and wonder." Rose said smiling. She didn't meet his eyes. It was killing him to be so close but so far at the same time. That she was in the same room but not by him, like she had cut him off.

"I still get that." he said grinning and hiding his actual feelings at the moment.

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna asked.

"Oh yeah, why do you think I keep going? There's so much to see."

"Oh! Alright then. This is barmy. I was born in Cheswick. I've only ever been on package holidays, and now I'm here. This is so...I mean it...I don't know, it's all sort of, I don't know the word!" she said smiling and she opened the doors. "I've got the word, freezing!"

The Doctor followed Rose out and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Not holding her hand was starting to actually make him anxious. Then he saw the planet and laughed. "Snow! Aw real snow, proper snow at last! That's more like it, lovely. Haven't seen real snow in ages!"

Rose couldn't help but smile too, remembering their first Christmas. With the definitely not snow. Out of instinct she took his hand without looking at it. She hadn't actually realized she had done it; she was still awestruck by the amazing view of the frozen planet.

"Bit cold." Donna said but the Doctor didn't pay attention, he was grinning. The only thing he actually focused on was that she had taken his hand. He felt relieved with that something to cling to. To still have contact with Rose felt so much better than being cut off like he had been.

Rose did notice when she felt him looking at her. When she did turn her head she couldn't help but smile at him. It's he couldn't stay mad at him, even if she was still a bit. They would talk later but the way he smiled at her and that look in his eyes...it melted her anger. She hated being angry with him and hated not being with him, obviously he had too. He looked almost relieved.

"Look at that view." he mumbled. He had meant to say it louder but he couldn't stop smiling at Rose. And she smiled back. so she couldn't be that mad anymore. That was good.

"Yep beautiful cold view." Donna said shivering.

That made the Doctor turn around. He just shook his head and looked back out at the planet. "Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and were on this one. Molto Bene! Belissimo! Says Donna, born in Cheswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners...all birthday Christmases and two or three holidays, and then you end up here! Donna Noble. Citizen of Earth. Standing in a different planet. How bout that Donna?" he said enthusiastically. When he didn't get an answer he turned to her. She was gone. "Donna?"

Donna stepped out with a massive fluffy coat and another in her hands. She handed their her to Rose and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

"Lovely thanks." she said grinning.

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Can you hear anything in that?"

"Pardon?" she teased grinning. Rose laughed and slipped her on too.

"All right, as I was saying, citizen of Earth..."he was interrupted by a massive rocket flying over their heads.

"Rocket! Blimey! Now that's what I call a spaceship! You've got a box and he's got a Ferrari! Come on, let's go see where it's going!" she said.

The Doctor turned back to his TARDIS. Rose saw his offended look. She grinned and squeezed his hand. "Who needs a Ferrari when you've got a ship that can travel in time?" she said.

"Exactly. Oi wait!" he said realizing she still called the rocket a Ferrari.

"Kidding." she said poking her tongue out. He couldn't help it when she did that. He leant over slightly to kiss her. She kissed him back more forcefully and he held her head in his hands. When he broke the kiss he looked in her eyes carefully. "Are we ok?" he asked, he was still worried.

She saw his eyes shining and smoldering. She smiled. "Course we are. You and me, yeah?"

He beamed at her. "You and me."

* * *

><p>The three of them were walking through the snow laughing. Suddenly the Doctor stopped, and accidentally pulled Roses arm. There was an eerie sort of sound in the air.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Can you hear that? Donna take your hood down!" he called and she did, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked, she didn't hear anything.

"That noise, it's like a song." he said looking around for the source. "Over there!" he called and ran over pulling Rose with him.

There was a body lying on the ground. "What is it?" Donna asked quietly.

"It's an Ood." Rose said her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god he's an Ood."

"But it's face..." Donna said, a bit scared.

"Don't Donna. Not now. It's a he not an it, give me a hand."

"Sorry."

The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope and tried to feel out for a heart. "I don't know where the heart is, I don't know if he has a heart. Talk to him, keep him going. Rose look in my jacket for some supplies."

"It's alright, we've got you. Um what's your name?" Donna asked

"Designated Ood Delta 50." he said weakly.

Donna picked up the translator ball and talked onto it. "My name's Donna."

"No no no no, you don't need to..." the Doctor said confused.

"Sorry. Um, oh god. This is the Doctor! Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better eh?"

"You've been shot." He said and Rose pulled out some gauze.

"The circle..." Delta 50 started weakly.

"No don't try to talk." Donna said calmly.

"The circle must be broken."

"Circle? What d'you mean? Delta 50, what circle? What circle?" the Doctor asked.

Suddenly the Ood sat up and his eyes glowed red and he roared. The Doctor Rose an Donna jumped back. Then the Ood collapsed.

"He's gone." Donna said quietly.

"Careful." the Doctor warned as Rose went back to kneel beside the body.

"There you are." she said and stroked the Ood's head. "We were too late."

"What do you do, bury him?" Donna asked.

"The snow will take care of that." The Doctor said a bit coldly. Rose stood back up and he took her hand firmly.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asked.

"They're servants of humans in the 42nd century."

"More like slaves." Rose interrupted. "Servants still get paid."

"They're mildly telepathic, that was the song. His mind calling out." Rose squeezed his hand and he pulled her closer.

"Couldn't hear anything. He sang while he was dying." Donna said standing.

"His eyes turned red..." Rose said thinking back to Kroptor.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked.

"Trouble. The Ood are harmless completely benign. Except the last time Rose and I met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind. Powerful enough to control them."

"What sort of force?"

"Long story."

"Long walk." Donna countered.

"It was the Devil." he said simply.

"If you're going to take the mickey I'll just put my hood back up."

"No it really was the Devil. Trust me, not a pleasant bloke." Rose said.

"To two met the Devil? The Devil, devil? Satan?"

"Must be something different this time though. Something closer to home." the Doctor said as they climbed up a rock. Just over it was a massive building. "Aha! Civilization! I knew it. Humans, just can't help yourselves." he said.

"Doctor, rude." Rose reminded him.

"Right. Sorry." he said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Rose, and Donna ran in a bit late and just caught the last of the woman's speech.<p>

"My name is Solana. Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vidfone, now if you'd like, follow me."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Late, don't mind us. Hello, guards let us through."

"And you would be?" Solana asked.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, and Donna Noble."

"Representing the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, intergalactic."

"Now then, Dr. Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, Miss Noble. If you'd like to come with me."

Rose raised an eyebrow but the Doctor didn't correct the woman. He just smiled and nodded to the woman, still holding her hand. Donna noticed too and raised an eyebrow at Rose, and motioned with her eyes towards the Doctor. Rose just gave her a confused look.

After the woman finished her demonstrations the Doctor went to the control board and started fiddling with it. Rose went around talking with other guests and Donna stood behind the Doctor with her arms crossed.

"So what was that exactly?"

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling up a image of the solar system. "Ah got it! The Ood-Sphere. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen out...the year 4126. The Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4125. It's 4126. I'm in 4126."

"It's good isn't it?"

"Still doesn't answer my question, Mr. Tyler?" she questioned.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Just...easier."

"Easier?"

"Yep. 4126. The Earths a bit full now. But then again the Empire streches out over three galaxies."

"It's funny, brilliant but the paper and telly all telling us we haven't got long, what with global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

"Yeah the thing with the bees is odd." he said, glad the subject changed.

"But look at us! We're everywhere! Is that good or bad though? Are we explorers or like a virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

Donna looked over and saw Rose laughing with a rather muscular man over by the drinks. "Oh look Rose found a new friend."

"Good for Rose." he said distracted by whatever it was he was looking at on the screen now.

"He's a good looking bloke huh? Bit pretty, but still." that made the Doctor pay attention.

Rose was in fact talking with a pretty boy by the drinks. He touched her arm lightly and Rose was laughing with him. "Let's go meet this friend." he said shortly. Ross always had a knack for attracting the pretty boys. He didn't like it. Before he would have said he was just watching out for her but now he could be honest. She was his.

Donna laughed as he walked rather quickly over to Rose. "Men." she said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"So where do you come from?" the man called Jamie said.<p>

"Oh, Earth. But I've traveled most of my life." Rose said.

"Really? That sounds much more exciting. I just work as VP for my father's corporation. It can get a bit stiff working there."

"Yeah, I love traveling. There's so much to see out there."

"I love that. Some of the women my father is associated with would rather live in a structured little world where they can control everything and everything has its place. You don't see many women like you in corporate." he said smiling. Rose could tell he was flirting and that line had probably been used on a dozen interns and secretaries.

"Yeah I suppose so. So what does your family do exactly?"

Just then the Doctor came up behind her and smiled widely at the man that had somehow stolen Rose's attention. "Hello."

"Oh hello, I'm Jamie Lux. I was just talking to the lovely Rose Tyler, do you know her?"

"Yes in fact I do. I'm Dr. Tyler." he said holding out his hand and putting the other around Rose's waist.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Tyler. What company are you here with?"

"We're here with Noble Corporation." the Doctor said shortly. He didn't like this guy.

Jamie seemed to notice the placement of the Doctor's hand. "Don't mind me asking but are you two married?"

Rose waited for his response and she didn't have to wait very long. "Recently. I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse us, Rose?" He said guiding Rose to words Donna.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Whatever happened to that Ood out there has to have something to do with this place."

"No, not that, you know why I mean."

"No?"

"He was just being polite Doctor." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"So was I." he said.

"Mhm. And by the way I can't seem to remember out wedding. Or the engagement for that matter."

"Oh that's a shame it was a great reception."

"Doctor!"

"Alright fine, I didn't like the way he flirted with you." he said in a lower voice so people wouldn't overhear. Rose dropped her mouth slightly, but she also couldn't help the way her eyes gave away that she wasn't actually shocked.

"Doctor. Honestly. I know his type, flirts with any blonde woman he sees. I'm not like that and you know it. Besides." she said fixing his jacket and smiling.

"What?"

She looked up at him. "I love you remember? You. No matter who comes by its always going to be you. Even when you're completely thick. I'm sticking with you and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

He smiled at her and got that weird feeling in his stomach. "You know what Rose? I rather like that idea. And you're not getting rid of me either." he said and he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Any super whovians catch that one bit? Yeah, or really anyone who watched all of season 4 recently. Or happen to have some type of photographic memory which would be so cool. If you are confused, don't worry it's not really important but I did it anyway cause I'm going to do a little thing with it, but never mind you'll get it later. Hope are you enjoying this!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the episode isn't mine! Quotes taken from Planet of the Ood, by Keith Temple**.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 10-<p>

"Oi, you two, sometimes air helps, try coming up for some." Donna said rolling her eyes at the Doctor and Rose.

Rose pulled back and smiled. The Doctor frowned. "Thank you Donna."

"I do my best." she said smirking. "Anyway, what are these red dots?"

"Oh, Ood centers. They send them off from those places."

"Why are there so many?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Greed. The more they send out the more money the company gets."

"That's awful. Don't they have rights?" she asked. They had met people with Ood on Kroptor but this...this was terrible.

"Nope. Not a one."

"Well do the Ood get a say in this?" Donna asked and went over to the nearest Ood. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?" she asked

"I do not understand Miss." the Ood said.

"Why do you say Miss, do I look single?"

"Point, Donna." the Doctor reminded her.

"Yeah. What I mean are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild? Like wood beast."

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die."

"But you can't have started out like that. Before humans what were you like?"

"The circle."

"What do you mean, what circle?" the Doctor asked.

"The circ...the circle...is..." he tried to finish.

"All Ood to hospitality stations please!" Solana said cheerily.

"I've had enough schmoozing. Fancy going off the beaten track?" He asked.

Donna smiled. "Rough guide to the Ood sphere? Works for me!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked up to a fence and soniced it open.<p>

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Rose asked.

"Course I do. Left."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Course."

They heard a man yelling and looked over the edge. One of the Ood fell to his knees as a group was marching in a line.

"Get up! I said get up!" a man yelled and whipped the fallen Ood until he managed to sand.

Rose covered her mouth. "Servants? They're slaves!" Donna said.

"I thought...and I never knew it could be this bad." Rose said quietly.

"Last time I met the Ood I never thought. I never asked." he said.

"That's not like you Doctor."

"I was busy. So bust I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one."

"That looks like the boss." Donna said pointing to a tall man with another bloke and Ood following him.

"Let's keep out of his way. Come on." he said and grabbed Roses hand.

* * *

><p>They were following a map and Donna and Rose stopped as he kept walking. Donna rolled her eyes and whistled.<p>

He stopped and turned around. "Where did you learn to whistle?"

"West Ham, every Saturday."

He soniced the door try stood at and Rose shivered involuntarily. "I have a bad feeling." she mumbled.

When the door was opened they saw massive containers being lifted with a huge crane.

"Ood export. D'you see? Lifts the containers and takes them to the rocket ready to be flown out. All over the galaxies."

"What do you mean? All these containers are full of..."

He opened the nearest one. Inside it's stuffed full with Ood. Just standing not moving an inch.

"Oh it stinks! How many are in each one?" Donna asked horrified. Rose covered her mouth.

"Hundred? More."

"We did nothing last time. Oh my god, we didn't do a thing." Rose said horrified with herself.

"A great big empire built on slavery." Donna said.

"Not so different from your time."

"Oi! I haven't got slaves!"

"Who D'you think makes your clothes."

"Doctor." Rose said warningly.

"Is that why you travel with humans at your side? It's not so you can show them the winders of the universe it's to make cheap shots?"

"Sorry." he said it sounding sorry at all.

"You don't, Spaceman. I don't understand, the doers open, why don't you just run away?" she asked the Ood.

"For what reason?"

"So you can be free!" Rose said shocked they would just stand there.

"I do not understand the concept."

"What is it with that ball? I mean they can't be born with it. Why are they all plugged in?" Rose asked.

"Ood tell me, does this circle mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked.

"The circle must be broken." the said in unison.

"Woah, that is just creepy." Donna said stepping back slightly.

"Doctor...what's making them do that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." he said quietly. "Why?" he asked the Ood.

"So that we can sing." they said again.

Suddenly an alarm sounds. "Oh that'll be us. Come on!" he said and took Roses hand before running away.

* * *

><p>They run around between containers and Donna turned to the right. "Doctor there's a door!" she said but he hadn't turned and she couldn't see him anywhere. "Oh I'll kill him."<p>

The Doctor was running almost as fast as he could. Suddenly Rose stopped and jerked him back accidently. "Oh sorry! But where's Donna gone off to?"

The Doctor turned around in a circle. "Wasn't she right there behind you?"

"Yes and now she's not. She must have gotten turned around."

"Stay where you are!" a guard shouted catching up to them.

The Doctor took her hand again and bolted, darting around containers trying to lose them.

* * *

><p>The guards caught up to Donna and held her arms behind her back as another opened a container close to them.<p>

"Get off me!" Donna yelled trying to shake them.

They shoved her into the container and closed the door. She heard a loud click from outside the container. "Oh my god they've locked it."

She turned around to see Ood bunched up in the back. "Can you help me?" but the Ood's eyes started to glow red. "Oh no you don't! What have I done? I'm not one of that lot. I'm on your side! Stay where you are, I said stay. Doctor! DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>Two guards slammed into them and pulled the Doctor's hands behind his back. They did the same to Rose and she tried to kick at them bit they had pads and it didn't do a thing.<p>

"Doctor! Get me out! Doctor get me out of here!" they heard her yell from inside the container.

"If you don't do what she says then you're really in trouble. Not from me from her." the Doctor said calmly.

"Unlock the container!" the big guy yelled. Donna ran out and hugged the Doctor, making the guard holding him back off a bit.

"There we go, safe and sound." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind me, what about them?" she said pointing to the container. The Ood were marching out of the container. Suddenly one electrocuted the guard next to them.

"Red alert! Fire!"

More and more containers started to open and the Ood marched out together, electrocuting every guard that they came across.

"Shoot to kill!"

The guards start to fire and ignore the Doctor and Donna while one drops Rose on the ground. She hopped up and ran out with the Doctor right in front of her, followed by Solana.

They stopped to catch their breath a little further out. "If people knew, back on earth, knew what was going on here..." Donna started.

"That's nothing to do with me!" Solana protested.

"What you don't ask?" the Doctor said raising an eyebrow.

"That's Dr. Ryder's territory."

"Still you see some of it. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a little bit. You see a fallen Ood being whipped, or one that falls out of order being shot and left for dead out in the open." Rose said.

"I can help. With the red eye. If you show me where he is. Just show me where he is!" the Doctor said.

"Here. Beyond the red section." she said pointing on the map.

"You could come with us. You've seen the wherehouse, you can't be ok with know this place better than we do. You could help.

She thinks for a moment but shakes her head. "Guards, there over here! Guards!"

The Doctor looked at the map for a moment before taking Roses hand again and running of towards this Dr. Ryder.

* * *

><p>"This way!" The Doctor yelled coming up to the door. "Oh can you hear it? I didn't need the map, I should have listened!"<p>

Rose tried to listen. She tried to hear the song the Doctor talked about before, but she couldn't hear a thing. Until she did. She heard it clearly conning from behind the door. It...the song was calling out. It was so sad. They were crying out desperately to anything that would listen.

The Doctor finally got the door open and they walked inside. "Hold on, does that mean were locked in?" Donna asked.

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen..." the Doctor said holding a finger to his ear.

Rose didn't have to she could hear it. Her eyes threatened to water and she blinked hard. It was so sad. Like they were crying out together, hoping something would listen and help them.

"Oh my head!" the Doctor said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" he asked her and she shook her head.

Rose was turned to the other side. There was a massive crate next to them. Filled with Ood. But this one was different. They were scared, and shy, like they were hiding from them. "Doctor." she whispered.

They looked over and saw the crate too. "They look different from the others." Donna said at they came closer.

"They're natural born. They haven't been processed, or plugged in. Before they become slaves, unspoiled." Rose said sadly.

"That's their song." the Doctor said quietly.

Rose blinked again, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill over.

"I can't hear it." Donna said wondering what it sounded like. She didn't she Rose behind her trying not to cry.

"D'you want to?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity." he warned. That made Rose cover her mouth. The song of captivity. It made her angry. Those people were going to have to answer to her now.

"Let me hear it."

"Face me." he said and put his hands on her temples. "Open your mind. Hear it Donna. That's it. Hear the music."

Donna gasps and doesn't control her crying like Rose did. "Take it away!"

"Sure?"

"I can't bear it." she said quietly. He put his hands on her temples again and took it away.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok Donna." that was when he noticed Rose looking into the crate and trying her best not to cry.

"Those people...they should hear this. They should listen to what they did to these Ood. Then again they might not even care." she said harshly. "I'm going to help you. I promise." she said quietly to the Ood.

"Rose...do you hear it?" he asked a bit shocked.

She didn't turn to him but she closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I've never heard anything like it before." she said quietly.

That didn't make sense. If Donna couldn't hear it, Rose shouldn't be able to. They were both human. Well then again, Rose was over a hundred now. "Do you want me to take it away?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think you can. Besides. You can't take it away for them." she said and stood. She helped Donna up and hugged her.

"How do you stand it?" Donna whispered.

"Because now were going to make them pay. This whole company. This won't go on for long." Rose broke away and Donna nodded.

"You bet we will." she said evenly. "You're braver than you look Rose." smirking slightly.

Rose grinned. "Not so bad yourself Miss. Noble. Ready to shake things up a bit?"

The Doctor smiled slightly then turned and unlocked the crate with the sonic. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door from outside.

"They're breaking in." Donna said.

"Ah, let them. Like Rose said, let's shake things up." the Doctor said with that mad sort of grin.

He walked into the cage and all the Ood backed away as far as they could. "What are you holding? Show me, friend. Doctor Rose Donna friends. Let me see, look at me...let me see." he said softly and one stepped closer. "That's it, that's it. Go on..."

The Ood opened his palms and they saw a small brain. "Is that..." Donna asked.

"It's a brain, hind brain. The Ood are born with secondary brains. It processes memory and emotions. Get rid of that you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like the processed Ood."

"They never know what freedom is because they don't have any instinct in them anymore. Why they actually do need humans. To guide them." Rose said in disgust. These people...how could they do this? It was sick.

"The company cut off their brains..." Donna said.

"And stitch on the translator!" the Doctor said, well past angry now.

"Like a lobotomy...I spent all that time looking for you, because I thought it would be so wonderful out there. But it's not. I want to go home." Donna said quietly.

Rose didn't have time to say anything when the guards kicked in threw the door with one last bang. "They're with the Ood sir." one said coldly.

The Doctor locked the cage with all three of them in there with the Ood. "What are you going to do? Arrest me? Lock me up? Put me in a cage? Well you're too late! Ha!"

* * *

><p>They were taken back into a bigger building and handcuffed to some pipes. The sonic was tucked safely away in his pocket, but just out of reach for him.<p>

"Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists!" the man in charge said.

"If that's what friends of the Ood are trying to do, then yes!" the Doctor said.

"The Ood were nothing without us! Just animals roaming around on the ice."

"That's because you can't hear them." he said more evenly.

"They welcome it! It's not as if they put up a fight."

"You idiot! They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see, that makes them peaceful. They've got to be cause a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets!" Donna said straining against the cuffs.

"Nice one." the Doctor said.

"Thank you!"

"The system has worked for over two hundred years. all we've got is a rough batch. The infection is about to be sterilized."

"Sterilized?" Rose protested. He ignored her and she turned her was slightly to the Doctor. "Right pocket?" she whispered. He gave her a very slight nod. She was able to shift and just reach his pocket while the man talked to his friend.

"Canisters primed sir. As soon as the core heats up the gas is released. Give it 200 marks and counting."

"You're going to gas them?" the Doctor asked, well, well, well past angry. Rose managed to pull it out quickly. She didn't have time to ask the setting, it had just unlocked the cage so hopefully it would work on cuffs.

"Kill the livestock. Classic method from the olden days. Still works today."

Suddenly an alarm sounded and the boss and Dr. Ryder left. Rose quickly pointed it at his cuffs and they clicked but he didn't move out of them. "They'll be back. Hand it to me I'll undo yours but don't move out of them." he said. Rose did and he unlocked hers and slipped a hand out to put it back in his pocket. He held his hand behind his back again and the men walked back in.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"Everything you wanted Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full scale police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I any risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you too the Ood.

"But there's something else. Something we didn't see isn't there?"

"What d'you mean?" Rose asked.

"A creature like that couldn't survive with a separate brain and hind brain. They'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element, am I right?"

"Again, so clever." the boss said.

"It has to be related to the red eye, what is it?"

"It won't exist for much longer, enjoy your Ood." he said and left with the doctor and his Ood.

"Come on!" the Doctor said dropping his cuffs and undoing Donna's before running out with Rise right behind him. But as soon as they open the door a grip of red eyed Ood march them back in.

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends." the Doctor said quickly.

"Circle must be broken!" Donna added.

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends." the Doctor said quickly again.

"Circle must be broken!" Donna said only panicking slightly more. The Ood still walked towards them.

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends." the Doctor said backing up closer to the wall, but there wasn't much room left.

"Circle must be broken!"

"Friends friends friends!" Rose almost yelled as they were just up against the wall.

Then the Ood stopped. "Doctor Rose Donna, friends." they replied.

"Yes! That's us! Friends, oh yes!" they all said at once.

* * *

><p>"I don't know where it is! Where they've gone!" the Doctor said pulling his hair as they looked around. All around them Ood and the guards were fighting.<p>

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked.

"Must be some sort of cave or cavern or..." he started but he was cut off by an explosion that sent them all on the ground.

Rose sat up and the Doctor was immediately beside her. "Are you alright?" he knelt right beside her and put a hand on her back, he honestly looked worried. She just grinned.

"I've had worse. You?" She said and he smirked.

"Fine." he was suddenly very well aware of how close they were and lost what he was about to say.

"Doctor!" Donna said warningly.

They looked up to see another Ood without the red eye standing over them.

The Ood lead them to the Warehouse 15. When the Doctor opened the door there is a massive pit. Rose grabbed his hand and they walked closer to the rail. Inside the pit was a massive brain.

"The Ood brain. It all makes sense. That's the third element. Binding them all together. The telepathic center. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song." the Doctor said.

"They're going to kill it?" Donna asked.

"No. No they're not." Rose said.

"We found this thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier." the boss said noticing them.

"The pylons." The Doctor said looking around the brain.

"Around it in a circle. 'The circle must be broken'."

"Damping the telepathic field, stopping them from connecting for over two hundred years."

"If that barrier is there, how'd they reach out again?" Donna asked.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out."

"But the process was too slow. Had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to those controls, Mr. Halpen. I lowers it to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. Took me years to infiltrate the company, and I succeeded." Dr. Ryder said.

"Yes. Yes you did." Mr. Halpen said smiling. Then he shoved Dr. Ryder over the edge and into the pit.

"You've murdered him!" Donna said shocked.

"Very observant ginger. Now then...can't say I've ever shot anyone...can't say I'm going to like it. Still..."

"Would you like a drink sir?" the Ood asked.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems now thanks."

"Please have a drink sir." he said and Mr. Halpen stumbled.

"Have... Have you poisoned me?"

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." the Ood said.

"Ood graft suspended in biological compound sir." the Ood said almost happily.

"Oh dear..." the Doctor said and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Tell me!" Mr. Halpen shouted.

"Funny thing subconscious, takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in red eye as revenge. Anger in the rabid Ood. And then patience. All that intelligence and mercy in your Ood Sigma. How's that hair loss?"

"What have you done?" he asked as he felt his hair and a bunch came out with his hand.

"Oh they've been preparing you for a long time now. And you're standing next to the Ood brain. Tell me, can you hear it?"

Mr. Halpen reached up his he's and pulled off a layer of skin to reveal an Ood head. Then tentacles came out of his mouth. He was a full Ood.

"They turned him into an Ood?" Donna asked horrified.

"Yep." the Doctor said.

"He's an Ood." she said slowly.

"I noticed."

"He has become Oodkind and we will take care of him." Ood Sigma said.

"It's weird...being with you two. I can't tell what right and wrong anymore." Donna said and Rose put a hand on her arm.

"I know." she whispered just as the detonators started beeping.

"Oh that won't do!" the Doctor said and ran around and switched them off. "That's better. Now Sigma, would you like to do the honor?"

"It is yours Doctor."

The Doctor started to grin, but not that mad grin, a happy, joyful grin that made him look like a little kid sometimes. "Stifled for 200 years and not anymore! The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!"

A much happier and brilliant song starts playing instead of the tearful cries that Rose heard before. Outside they heard the fighting stop and the song got louder. Rose laughed and smiled.

"I can hear it!" Donna said smiling too. The Doctor laughed and hugged Ood sigma who looked a bit confused with the contact.

* * *

><p>They were outside and Rose couldn't stop smiling. It was hard with that beautiful song still coming from the Ood.<p>

"That message went out. The song resonated throughout the galaxies. Everyone heard it, everyone knows. The Ood are coming home." the Doctor said grinning.

"We thank you Doctor Donna and Rose. Friends of Ood kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you." Ood sigma said.

"Oh I've...we've got a song of our own thanks." he said looking at Rose and she took his hand.

"I think one of your songs must end soon." Sigma said.

Rose froze in place. No. Whatever he meant, it wasn't that. "Meaning?" the Doctor said feeling Rose tense.

"Every song must end." he said simply.

"And who are you talking about?" the Doctor asked more curious now.

"Time will show you Doctor."

"Yeah." he said simply and turned to Donna. "Erm, what about you? D'you still want to go home?"

"No, definitely not." she said grinning.

"Then we'll be off I suppose."

"Take this song with you."

"We will." Rose said smiling.

"Always." the Doctor added.

"And know this Doctor Donna and Rose. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna and Rose, and our children's children. And the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood with Rose in the kitchen back in the TARDIS with two cups of tea. She just smiled and laughed. "What?" the Doctor asked confused.<p>

"How you manage to get that all over yourself while you're only making tea is astounding Doctor." Rose said wiping a bit of tea from his nose.

"It's very complex." he protested.

"Yeah, if you go around sonic'ing it." she said teasing.

"How else do you get it to boil then?"

"Oh I dunno, the stove perhaps?" she said laughing. He wasn't too sure why it was so funny. "Seriously, you got it all over. I don't know if the TARDIS is going to be too happy with tea all over her floors." the TARDIS hummed as if in agreement.

He pouted. "Well none for you then." he said and took it away from her side of the table.

She mocked offense. "Oh we'll of that's how you're going to be I guess I'll just go off to bed." she said and turned around trying her best not to smile.

His jaw dropped. "How is that fair? You tease me and I get punished?"

"How is that punishing you exactly?" she asked doing her very best to keep a straight face and still raising an eyebrow.

"How...of course it's punishing me." he said as if it were obvious. She saw his ear go slightly pink. Oh she was cruel but he had done it to her oh-so many times before so really this was payback.

"Alright, but how? I'm tired and when I'm tired I got to bed, it's not a punishment, it's a reward for me after a long day. So how does it punish you?"

"Um...ah...well...just because it is." he said defiantly, but his ears gave him away just a little too much and she knew she had him.

She blinked and feigned ignorance. Which wasn't too hard because she wasn't exactly positive she knew anyway. "But why, Doctor?"

He suppressed a groan. Was she doing this on purpose? Was she intentionally saying this to get under his skin? Well she was. And he wasn't sure how to answer or how she wanted him to answer and if the two were even remotely close. What was he supposed to say? Tell her the truth? Well that could get a bit soppy. At least Donna wasn't here. "Well...it's a punishment because...it's...it's not that late." that would work. It had to work. Please, please, let it work.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why does the time equal a punishment for you?" she asked stepping closer.

"Um...you're doing this in purpose aren't you?"

"That's irrelevant. Just tell me, Doctor."

Ohh she was...she was evil. He'd have to tell her or she might actually go off and sleep in her room. Alone. And that would mean he would be alone.

"Fine. It's a punishment because that would mean you would be asleep in your bed. And not here, with me. And I really would rather have you here. With me. Because it's you and me. And when it's not I...I don't know. No, yes I do. When it's not you and me I hate it. I always want it to be you and me and I never really did say that I was sorry for locking you in here before. It shouldn't have happened and I was...stupid for thinking that was a good idea. I was...I was worried. Because I want it to be you and me and anything, even being in separate rooms, has the possibility of stopping that, is a punishment. And you most certainly know that Rose Tyler." he said. As he was talking, well a bit of babbling too but still, as he was talking he walked closer to her and now his hand was on her cheek and if he was right, her breathing had stopped then sped up rather quickly. That made him happier than it probably should have done.

"Oh." she said a bit stupidly. She hadn't quite known that.

"You didn't know?" he asked softly.

"Not really. I do now. Most certainly." she said and he grinned slightly before finally reaching down to kiss her. He held her head and supported her neck as her hands slowly ran up to his hair where they had been dying to go the entire day. She pulled him closer and he kissed her more forcefully.

He had to break it, just for a moment. When he did she saw how dark his eyes had gotten and she momentarily forgot how to breathe again. "Rose..."

"I love you. And it's much more than a punishment for me too."

A million and two thoughts were running through his head and they were all about Rose. "Rose? Are you..."

She just grinned. "I said I love you. So shut up." he grinned wider than he had all day and kissed her again, lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her all the way down the hall, only bumping into a few walls on the way.

When they reached his room he hesitated only for a moment. "Yes." Rose said without even having to hear the question he was about to ask. Then he stopped hesitating.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who would complain or whatever let me remind you that this is rated T and I'm not sure how far that stretches so sorry if you wanted more. I hope you enjoy anyway and please review to tell me how its going! <strong>

**Next chapter will also get into some more of Rose's time away from the Doctor.**

**I don't really like writing Martha in but i suppose she is necessary to the next two episodes so I had to writ her. Don't worry if you don't like her either, she doesn't stay for too long.**

**Also, a little random part I added is coming up too! :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

Rose shifted and blinked a few times before really opening her eyes. It was the first day she hadn't forgotten where she was. The TARDIS. Well more specifically the Doctor's room. She sat up and pulled the duvet up over herself.

"Morning." the Doctor said, she didn't need to see him to know the grin he had on. She smiled and turned back to him. The Doctor couldn't help the massive grin that didn't seem to want to get off his face quite yet. Rose sat right in front of him . Really that was a bit too far.

"Mornin'." Suddenly he pulled her back down without warning. She yelped a bit out of shock but grinned. "What was that for?"

He just stared at her with that same look that still sent a shiver down her spine. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

She laughed. "So are you." she said and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and shrugged.

"Well yes, I suppose so. Little foxy?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose laughed again. "Oh a lot foxy." she said and kissed his jaw. "You still remember that?"

"Course I do! But I must say, kissing you when you're actually, well you, is so much better."

"Oh really?" she teased poking her tongue out. He chuckled and brought his lips down onto hers just to prove it her, not that she needed the reminder really.

"You do know that you are mine now? Completely."

"Was I ever not?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Weell, I had to share a bit before, but I don't think I'll be doing that anymore."

"You didn't have to, silly. And this also means you are mine too. Mine." she repeated and looked at him very seriously. He grinned.

"Oh that goes without saying Rose. I believe I was yours from the very moment you stepped foot in the TARDIS."

She brushed a piece of hair off his forehead and smiled. "Oh."

"Oh?" he asked, now not sure what she meant by that.

"Nah, it's nothing." she said.

He shifted and held her chin. "Nothing you have to say is nothing. Rose, tell me."

"It's just...I love you. And waking up like this...well this is just a really great way to wake up." what she didn't say was that she always wanted to wake up this way. And always go to bed the way they had. Even if they didn't actually get much actual sleep.

He smiled. "It is isn't it? Well, you could always, I mean if you wanted to of course, you don't have to I won't force you to or beg and-"

"Doctor." she said stopping his babble. "Just say it."

He was trying to, really he was and he should have a while ago but there were things in the way. Weeell now there weren't but there was still the possibility of Rose saying…no. But he couldn't _not_ ask. Not when she was lying there right in front of him the way she was. "You could always just...always sleep here. Move in so to speak. Permanently. If you wanted." he said a bit nervously. She beamed at him and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. When he broke it they were both at a loss for air again, even with his respiratory bypass system. "Is...that a yes then?" he asked.

Rose laughed. "Yes, course it is."

He grinned and kissed her again. "Then I could get used to waking up like this. Every morning." he said a bit huskily.

"Don't forget every night." she said cheekily.

He laughed. "Oh I don't think that's possible. Possibly ever afternoon." he said winking and kissed the dip in her neck.

"Oh I don't think Donna would appreciate that. And something tells me she would be quite opinionated on that subject." he shrugged but kept kissing her. "You do know it's quite hard to carry a conversation when you do that."

"So?" he mumbled. She laughed slightly and caught his lips up with her own. He grinned into her knowing he had definitely won that one.

"By the way, why does Donna get a say in the matter? She absolutely won't be involved." the Doctor said and Rose laughed.

"Of course not! But I don't think it would be very nice for her to have us run off in the middle of...well running off probably."

"Not for her but for you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh very, very, very nice, but that's not the point."

"I believe I could change your mind on that." he said in a lower voice.

"Ohh, no doubts about that."

He grinned. "And she doesn't have to know, not like I'll be singing it all over town. Weell can't make too many promises on that one actually." he said smirking.

"Donna will know whether or not we actually tell her."

"How?" he asked honestly a bit confused.

Rose rolled her eyes but she was still smiling so it didn't have the same effect. "Of course she's going to know, women always know. Well women and Jack I guess."

"She can't possibly know without one of us telling her."

"Oh really? Care to wager that?"

"Five?"

"Ten. And I'm going to win." she said poking her tongue out. He grinned and laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't wager that one Rose." he said before rolling her over and kissing her again, thoroughly.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked out of his bedroom, no now it was their bedroom. He grinned to himself; this was going to be a fantastic change. Rose had gone to take a shower, well really her second one because he took one with her first and then she made him leave the second time so she could actually get clean. He would certainly get used to showers instead of just sonic'ing if those showers involved Rose.<p>

"Why are you so smug this early?" Donna asked walking out of her room as he passed it.

"Oh, no reason." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was definitely going to win this bet, there was no way that Donna could just know.

Donna raised her eyebrow at him. "Liar. It's something; you never grin like that when Rose isn't around..."

"Sure I do." he said shrugging. But she caught the way his voice got just slightly higher. She gasped and covered her grin.

"Oh you did didn't you! Oh, I knew it was going to happen eventually. I thought Rose would make you wait a bit longer but honestly I'm surprised you even lasted this long." she said shaking her head and grinning.

"Wha...wha-what does that mean?"

"Oh don't bother Spaceman, I'm not blind!" she laughed. "As long as we still actually leave the TARDIS, don't forget I'm still here too!" she said walking away still laughing to herself a bit. What Rose saw in him she'd never know.

The Doctor stood frozen with his mouth hanging open. How did she...she knew. She knew just by looking! That meant Rose was right...

"What's that face for?" Rose asked as she came out and saw him just standing there with his mouth open.

"N-no reason." He said and stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"What did you...did you talk to Donna?" she asked smirking.

"No! …Well yes."

"So, was I right?" he didn't say anything and she laughed. "That's twenty now."

"Twenty?"

"I won last time too." she said poking her tongue out and walked down the hall too.

* * *

><p>They all sat at the table in the kitchen and Rose and Donna were whispering while the Doctor read the label on Rose's cereal.<p>

"Oh come off it, you weren't going to say a thing!" Donna said grinning.

"I…I would have! I would! Just…I dunno…"

"Ohh, so was it bad? Was it like…scary bad? Oh! Did he not have a-"

"Doctor, I think Donna should learn to pilot the TARDIS." Rose said suddenly, cutting Donna off.

"What, you mean you can actually do that?" Donna asked. She knew what Rose did that for, but she let it slide for the moment. Later she would definitely make Rose spill.

"Well technically yes, it's possible." the Doctor said.

"I think she's earned it." Rose said.

"Hmm..." the Doctor said teasing, he had intended on teaching her a few things soon anyway.

"Oh can I?" Donna asked smiling hopefully.

The Doctor grinned. "Why not? Let's go teach you to fly the TARDIS!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna said grinning as she pulled a lever down gently.<p>

"No, neither can I." the Doctor said, looking a bit worried.

"What he means is you're doing great." Rose said nudging him and he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Course you are. Oh careful!" he said and nudged her aside to whack the console with a mallet.

"Is that really necessary?" Rose asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes!" the Doctor said slightly offended. He moved back to look at the monitor and let Donna back at the controls. "Left hand down, left hand down!"

Donna listened but when she tried the whole TARDIS lurched to the side knocking Rose into the Doctor. "Sorry." she said doing her best not to laugh so she wouldn't offend Donna. The Doctor looked now very worried and moved back over to Donna.

"Getting a bit too close to the 1980's!" he said behind her. He had to stuff his hands in his pockets to keep from jumping at the controls to pilot it properly.

"What am I going to do, put a dent in them?"

"Someone did." he muttered.

"Oi, my mum loved the eighties!" Rose said grinning.

"Case in point." he said and she hit his arm but he only grinned.

Suddenly a ring echoed through the room. Donna looked around for some button or whatever could have made the noise, but them she realized. "Hold on, that's a phone!"

The Doctor ran around the console and picked up a mobile phone. He looked at it, slightly concerned. That was only how he looked. Inside he was very concerned. That phone in particular should not be ringing. Not if something good had happened.

"Since when do you have a phone?" Donna asked confused again.

"Not mine."

"Wait is it the same phone I'm thinking of?" Rose asked, not sure if she should be happy or worried but she was a mix of both anyway.

"Yep it is. Hello?" he said answering it. He sat down on the captain's chair.

"Doctor? It's Martha, I'm bringing you back to Earth!" Martha said happily.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile a bit; still he knew something had to have gone wrong for her to call.

"Oh. Alright. Which year by the way?"

"Just a few months after. Is Rose there?"

"Um yes but we can be there sooner than you can say hello, for you. Won't be a moment!" he said and hung up.

"What did she want?" Rose asked.

"Oh we're taking a bit of a detour. Twenty first century."

"My time?" Donna asked.

"Exactly."

"Alright, I can forgive you for hanging up before I got to speak to her then." Rose said raising an eyebrow at him.

He grinned. "Good." he said and took control of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed right in from if Martha. The Doctor stepped out forts and grinned at her. She beamed. "Martha Jones." he said happily.<p>

"Doctor." she said before they both walked up and hugged each other.

"You haven't changed a bit!" he said still with that silly grin on his face.

"Neither have you! Well different suit but not much else. Where's Rose?" she asked.

"I'm here!" Rose said smiling and ran up to hug Martha, followed by Donna but she stood back a bit. Both the girls laughed. "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Rose! It's been so long."

"It has! I like the new black." Rose said grinning slyly.

Martha laughed. "Yeah bit of a change. Goes well with my work though."

"How's the family?" the Doctor asked.

"You know, not so bad. Recovering still."

"What about you?" Rose asked.

Martha noticed Donna then. "Right. Should have known. Didn't take too long for you to replace me then."

"Now don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight, can't bear fighting." the Doctor said.

Rose rolled her eyes and Donna scoffed. "You wish." she said and walked up to shake Martha's hand. "I've heard all about you. They talk about you all the time."

"I dread to think."

"No no no, he says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really...good things." Donna said not sure how well that all came out.

"Oh my god he's told you everything."

"Didn't take you long to get over it though." Donna noticed.

"Who's the lucky man?" Rose asked eager to find out.

"What man? Lucky what?" the Doctor said taken back. When had Donna seen a man?

"She's engaged you prawn." Donna said rolling her eyes. Martha laughed and waved her left hand.

"Really to who?" the Doctor said a little shocked, it hadn't been that long, and she hadn't mentioned a man before

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa now. And yes I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it."

Rose beamed and hugged her. "Oh I knew you'd find him again! He was so perfect for you. Really nice bloke. I'm so happy for you!"

Martha smiled. "Thanks, I wish you coulda met him, well meet again really, but he wouldn't know of course."

"Is he skinny?" Donna asked.

"No he's sort of...strong."

"HE is too skinny for words. You give him a hug you get a paper cut." Donna said gesturing to the Doctor. Martha laughed and Rose smiled.

"Oh I'd rather if you were fighting." he said. Rose laughed.

"He's always like this, when I met Sarah Jane he was the exact same."

"Speaking of which..." Martha started but she was interrupted by a call on her walkie talkie. "This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go go go. I repeat, this is a go!"

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"My job. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Leave your safeties on Lads, it's non hostiles." a soldier shouted from somewhere. They were on some kind of military base, or at least that's what it looked like. Cars and trucks were coming in and out of the base. It reminded her of Torchwood. When they had<p>

"All workers lay down your tools and surrender." came a voice on the loudspeaker. So not a base, Rose thought.

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B section. Go go go! Search the ground floor grid pattern delta." Martha said.

"What are you searching for?" the Doctor asked calmly. This wasn't Martha. Not the one he knew.

"Illegal aliens." she replied not really focused on his expression.

"This is UNIT operation, all workers lay down your tools and surrender." the loudspeaker said again.

"B section mobilized! E section, F section, on my command!" Martha shouted and ran off to command the men while they took workers.

"Is that what you did to her? Turned her into a soldier?" Donna asked.

The Doctor didn't answer her. He didn't like this. Not at all.

Martha came running back and smiled at them. Rose smiled back but she could tell te Doctor didn't like this operation. Neither did she all that much, but if Martha was working here that couldn't be all that bad.

"And you're qualified now? You're a proper doctor."

"UNIT rushed it given my experience in the field. Here we go." she said leading them to a building.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Were establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." the Doctor mumbled.

They walked into a long building serving as a mobile base. Rose had seen things like this at Torchwood way back before things went wrong. With this many people here there had to be a reason. Not as nice of one as just setting up a base.

"Operation Blue Sky complete sir, thanks for letting me take the lead. And this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace."

"Sir!" the colonel saluted.

"Oh don't salute." the Doctor said, earning him an elbow from Rose.

"Well is an honor sir. I've read all the files on you. And well technically speaking you're still on staff. You never resigned."

"You worked for them?" Donna asked.

"Yeah long time ago back in the seventies, or was it the eighties? But it was all a bit more homespun back then."

"Times have changed sir."

"Yeah that's enough of the sir." the Doctor said.

"Come on now Doctor, you've seen it. You've been on board the valiant. We've got massive funding from the UN. All in the name of home world security." Martha said.

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Mace said.

"What and that means arresting factory workers? In the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna by the way, Donna Noble. Since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

"Ma'am." Mace said and saluted her. She nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'm Rose Tyler by the way."

"Yes, Torchwood. Dr. Jones has informed me. Ma'am." he said and saluted her too.

"Ex-Torchwood actually but yeah."

"Tell me what's going on in the Factory?" the Doctor asked.

"Yesterday 52 people died in identical circumstances right across the world in different time zones. 5am in the UK. 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China."

"You mean they died simultaneously?" the Doctor asked.

"Exactly. 52 deaths. Exact same moment worldwide."

"How did they die?" Rose asked.

"They were all inside their cars."

"So what, crashes?" Donna asked.

"No they were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is it left their systems immediately."

"Terrorist attack?" Rose asked.

"That's what we thought but there isn't anything that could leave their systems that quickly with no trace."

"What have the cars got in common?" the Doctor asked.

"All different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory." Martha said.

"What's ATMOS?" Rose asked.

"Oh come on even I know that! Everyone's got ATMOS." Donna said as they walked down a corridor leading to the main factory area.

"Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS into your car it reduces the CO2 emissions to zero."

"Zero? No carbon at all?" the Doctor asked shocked they were able to do that now.

"Oh yes. Sat-Nav and 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain!" Donna said.

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" Rose asked.

"It's our job to investigate. Doctor?" Mace led them through the does and into an office. "Here it is laid bare; ATMOS can be threaded into any and every make of car."

"You must have checked before it went on sale." the Doctor said examining it.

"We did, we found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert." Martha said.

"Really? Who'd you get?" the Doctor asked. All of them just looked at him and Rise raised an eyebrow. "Oh right! Me! Yes! Good."

"Ok so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Rose asked.

"Very good question."

"Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution." Donna suggested.

"That would be nice but then again think about how many cars now have it. Almost everyone has it right?" Rose said.

"Exactly. Do you know how many cars are out there now? 800 million. Imagine that. Of you could control them you'd have 800 million hidden weapons."

"And no one would know. And if they're not getting anything from it then it's just for conquest. And that makes it more difficult." Rose said sighing.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because that means it's less likely we can even attempt to reason with them if they just want to take the Earth over." Martha said.

"It'll be a war." Mace said.

"Who said anything about war? We don't even know who it is doing this. For all we know it could be a mistake. Of course it's never that easy, is it. Still. No wars." the Doctor said firmly and he went back to examining it.

* * *

><p>Martha looked over to Rose. Rose didn't have a ring, and she hadn't expected her to have one really but she thought they'd act a bit differently. Now it seemed like a business-as-usual attitude with him. Course the way they acted before, sticking close and almost gravitating towards each other told her differently.<p>

Rose noticed Martha looking over at her and she smiled. She wanted to hear absolutely everything about what had gone in with Tom and how she had found him. But now there was an alien invasion and it really wasn't the time.

"Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter. Which means that ATMOS works. Filters CO2 at a molecular level."

"Sometimes it seems like you just take random words and string them together." Rose teased. He gave her a disapproving look but his eyes have away that he wasn't actually annoyed.

"We know that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?" Mace asked.

"No. Decades ahead of its time." the Doctor said and Mace looked closer at the machine. "Look d'you mind standing back a bit?"

"Sorry have I done something wrong?" Mace asked confused.

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me alright?"

"If you insist." Mace said walking away offended.

"Doctor." Rose chastised crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"Tetchy." Martha said.

"Well it's true!"

"He's a good man!" Martha defended.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my book. You seem quite at home."

"I carried a gun much longer than he has! Does that make me an enemy?" Rose asked.

"No! You had it for...good reasons. And you don't anymore!"

"Yeah but he has good reasons too I'm sure. Protecting and defending Earth. That's what I did. So you're saying I'm an enemy."

"Of course you're not an enemy!" the Doctor said getting annoyed.

"So I get a pass then?" Rose said refusing to back down on this.

"Yes!"

"Well I don't deserve one of he doesn't get one. And why the comment about Martha? She doesn't even have a gun!"

"If anyone got me used to fight it's you Doctor." Martha added.

"Oh right so it's my fault."

"Well you got me the job. It's alright for you, you just come and go. But some of us have to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside maybe I stand a chance at making them better."

"Yeah?" he smiled. "That's more like the Martha Jones I know."

"I learned from the best."

"Well..." the Doctor said looking slightly smug.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Rose." Martha said grinning. The Doctors face fell slightly and Rose smirked.

"Oi you lot! All your troopers and your sonics. You've been rubbish! Should've come with me." Donna said walking back in.

"Where have you been?" the Doctor asked. Donna noticed Rose and Martha looking a bit more smug than him and she grinned.

"Been put in your place have you? Good. Anyway I've been at personnel. That's where the weird stuffs at, in the paperwork. Cos I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfold. First thing I noticed was an empty file."

"Why what's inside it? Or not inside it?" the Doctor asked.

"Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sleazy little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever! They don't get ill."

"That can't be right." Mace said walking back in too.

"You've been checking out the building, shoulda been checking out the workforce."

"I can see why they like you." Martha said grinning. Donna smirked. "You are good."

"Super Temp!" Donna said and Rose laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quotes taken from: The Sontaran Stratagem **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 12-<p>

"So this ATMOS thing, where did it come from?" the Doctor asked following Colonel Mace. Rose Donna and Martha had gone off somewhere else. He would rather be with Rose and making up but she was still a bit upset with him and insisted on staying back. He would have to fix that. Later of course.

"Luke Rattigan himself."

"And himself would be...?"

"Here" the Colonel said pulling up a profile on a computer. "Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire over night. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. Private School, educating students handpicked from all over the world."

"Hothouse for geniuses, wouldn't mind going there." the colonel looked at him oddly. "I get lonely."

"And Miss Tyler?"

"What about Rose?"

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me sir, but are you two not together? My wife and I fight just like you two. It's normal by the way." he said and turned back to the computer.

"Right, yeah we are." the Doctor said sticking his hands in his pockets. It wasn't normal for them. He hated it but he didn't know how to fix it. What he wanted was for Rose to be with him here now so he could at least try.

* * *

><p>Martha and Rose were looking threw papers and files and Donna pulled up a chair to join them.<p>

"Rose, is everything ok?" Martha asked.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, everythin's fine." Rose told her not looking up from the file she was reading.

"Do you think I should warn my mum? About the ATMOS in her car?" Donna asked suddenly.

"Better safe than sorry." Martha said.

"Martha's right, you should." Rose said.

"I'll give her a call." Donna said and stepped off to the side.

Martha looked at Rose seriously. "Rose we spent most of a year together, I think I can tell when you're lying."

Rise sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Rose, haven't things been good? For you and him?"

"Yeah, yeah they really have. Really, really good actually." Rose said and grinned.

Martha's mouth fell open slightly then she grinned too. "Not marriage…oh! Oh I knew it would happen eventually! But Rose, why do you look so..." She couldn't find a word to describe it.

"I know. It just, most of the time, it's wonderful and brilliant and everything is great, really, really great. But sometimes he goes and turns around and treats me like I'm a kid. And then he does stuff like he did before and tries to...I dunno, keeps me separate from the rest and tries to protect me from everything!"

Martha nodded. "You know he only does that because he's not used to this. Not used to what it's like actually being with someone. And now that he is, and he loves you so much, he doesn't know what to do."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am. You just have to..."

"Help him?" Rose said grinning slightly.

Martha chuckled and nodded. "Exactly. I've never seen anything like the two of you. I know things are going to be amazing for you."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Donna came back over and put her phone in her pocket. "Well she thinks I'm insane, but what else is new?"

"Donna, do they know where you are? You're family. I mean that you're traveling with the Doctor and Rose?" Martha asked suddenly.

"Not really...but my granddad sorta waved is off. I didn't have time to explain."

"You just left him behind?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't tell my family either. Kept it all so secret. And it almost destroyed them." Martha told her. Rose bit her lip.

"In what way?"

"They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. My mom, my dad, my sister. It wasn't the Doctors fault...but you need to be careful. And Rose's family..."

"What about your family?" Donna asked Rose.

"Well yeah that's a bit different, but not by much I suppose. They're all in a parallel world. That's why it took me so long to get back." Rose admitted.

"You know the Doctor, he wonderful. He's brilliant. But he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt." Martha concluded.

* * *

><p>"You are not coming with me! I want to talk to Luke, not point a gun at him." the Doctor said walking with Mace.<p>

"It's ten miles outside London, how will you get there?"

"Well, then get me a jeep!"

"According to our records you travel by TARDIS. "

"Yes but if there's a danger of hostile aliens, I think it's best to keep the super duper time machine away from the front lines." The Doctor said, as if he were talking to an idiot. Maybe he was a bit prejudiced, but that didn't excuse Rose from yelling and walking off. Even though he might have done a bit of the same…

"I see. Jenkins!" Mace called.

"Sir!" Jenkins said saluting him.

"You will accompany the Doctor and follow his orders."

"Yeah I don't do orders." the Doctor said.

"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare Code Red. Good luck sir." he said and saluted.

"I said no salutes." the Doctor added.

"Now you're giving orders." Mace said smirking slightly.

"Oh you're a bit cheeky you are!" the Doctor said and the colonel walked away.

"Doctor!" Donna called rushing up to him. Rose wasn't with her. "I've been thinking...I'm sorry. I'm going home." she said catching up to him.

"Really?" the Doctor asked hiding his slightly hurt feelings.

"I've got to."

He sighed but nodded. "Well if that's what you want. I mean it's a bit soon, there's so many places I wanted to take you. The Fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade, Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral reefs...Thank you. Thank you Donna Noble. You saved my life in so many ways when I first met you. You're...you're just popping in for a visit, that's what you mean." the Doctor finished after seeing the look on her face.

"You dumbo!" she laughed.

"And then you're coming back." he realized.

"Know what you are? A great big outer space dunce!"

"Yeah." he admitted following Jenkins to a jeep.

"Ready when you are sir." Jenkins called.

"What's more you can give me a lift. Come on!" she said climbing into the jeep. "Broken moon of what?" she teased.

"I know, I know."

* * *

><p>Martha and Rose were in a smaller room, checking ATMOS workers.<p>

"You could have gone with her you know. No doubt they'll run off someplace." Martha said smiling slightly.

"I know. I just...wanted to stay with you." Rose said handing her a stethoscope.

"Yeah sure that may be a part of it, but you're avoiding the problem."

"I am not!" Rose protested half heartedly.

Martha just smirked. "Ok I need to listen to your heart beat. This might be a but cold." she said to the worker. "Lift."

When she listened to it was beating way to quickly for just sitting here. Much to quickly for having just ran too actually. "Are you on Amy medication?" she asked.

"I'm here to work." he replied.

"And how many hours is that?" Rose asked.

"24."

"You work 24 hours a day? Down." Martha said. "Mr. Trepor have you ever had any form of hypnosis?"

"I'm here to work." he repeated.

"Ok, um if you could just wait here then." Martha said and motioned to the door.

Rose followed and frowned slightly. "Martha, inveigh seen hypnosis, that wasn't it. That was like...I dunno. Like he was completely in control and he really thought that. His eyes weren't even dilated."

"Something is definitely up." Martha agreed as they walked down the hall.

"Doctor Jones, Miss Tyler." Private Harris called.

"Not now we're busy." Martha said as kindly as possible.

"Just a question, do you have security clearance level one?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Colonel Mace wants to see you."

"Oh good cus I want to see him, where is he?"

"Wait, what does her clearance have to do with seeing the colonel?" Rose asked.

"He needs to see her, you can come as well, Miss Tyler."

"Um and how do you know my name?"

"We've all read the files about you. Now come with us please."

Rose looked at Martha and Martha just shrugged. "So where is he?"

"Just follow us, you'll need your card to get in."

"Actually I think I'm going to go catch up with the Doctor. See you in awhile yeah?" she said to Martha.

"Yeah, I'll phone if anything comes up." Martha said rolling her eyes. She knew Rose would go find him eventually.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, are you really doing this?" Donna asked as they drove.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"The Rose thing. The stupid fighting then huffing off because you're both to stubborn to let it go too quickly."

"I...I didn't do anything this time!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You are! Do you really not see how you act sometimes? She's a grown woman Doctor, not a child."

"I think I know that, thanks." The Doctor said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"So stop treating her like she is!"

"I do not!"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Right and the thing about the gun where you told her she was separate from everyone else and then tried to dismiss her, was treating her equal?"

"I...I didn't mean it that way." the admitted.

"Yeah I get that, but does she? How can she if you both walk off in separate directions, angry about nothing?" Thinking about it maybe he had tried to dismiss her...oh he was really an idiot. Worse than that. "Just make it up to her. I'm sure you can think of a way." she said and winked.

"Donna!" the Doctor said, shocked, but he didn't deny anything.

"I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory yeah?"

"Bye!" the Doctor said as she hopped out and the jeep drove off.

Donna took in a deep breath as she started walking. Oh her mother would find some way to pin it to laziness or something like that. But when she was walking she thought about traveling with the Doctor. All their adventures ran threw her head.

Then she saw Wilfred. Granddad. He saw her and froze. She covered her mouth with her hand. Granddad, oh she had missed him. He was the only one in her life who accepted her no matter what, always. He waved at her to come over and she ran to him as fast as she could to hug him.

* * *

><p>"What's he doing down here? Has he found something?" Martha asked as they walked down a deep corridor at the bottom of the Factory.<p>

"He asked to see you." Harris said.

"Yeah but what for? What's in there?" Martha asked as she opened the door.

There was a massive vat of bubbling green stuff in the center. Martha turned and tried to leave but the men guarded the door and it closed.

"No!" Martha screamed.

* * *

><p>"I said so didn't I? I said they were real. I just didn't expect them to come in a little blue box." Wilf said sitting at the kitchen table across from Donna.<p>

"It's bigger on the inside." she said.

"Yeah alright, but is it safe? This...Doctor. Are you safe with him?" he asked and for a moment she didn't know what to say to that.

"He amazing Gramps. He's just...Dazzling! And don't tell him I said that."

"Never."Wilf agreed.

"But I'd trust him with my life." she admitted.

"Hold on. I thought that was my job!"

"You still come first."Donna said smiling.

"Well for god's sake don't tell your mother!"

"I dunno...I mean this is massive. Sort of not fair if she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what? And where've you been these past few days, lady, after that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair. " her mum said and Donna rolled her eyes. Venna was just as bad as he mum.

"I've been traveling." She said simply.

"Oh, hark at her! Well are you staying for tea? I haven't got anything in. I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet, but he sneaks off and gets pork pies at the petrol station." Her mum said, already on another topic.

Wilf blushed slightly. "Oi, I-I-I haven't…"

"Don't deny it, I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick. Now then, what were you gonna tell me? What don't I know?"

Donna looked at Wilf. His look warned her. Maybe he was right. Maybe her mum was better off in the dark…well knowing her mum that was probably best. "Nothing, just…nothing." She said giving her mum a small smile. Wilf beamed at her and winked. He mum turned back around again and didn't notice.

"Good. Right, then you can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage doesn't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Jenkins walk up to the Academy and Luke meets them. A bunch of random students jog past.<p>

"Is that PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got my chaps on." the Doctor said grinning.

"You must be the Doctor." Luke said not so happily.

"Hello!"

"Your commanding officer phones ahead."

"Oh I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" he asked and Luck just stared but there was a hint of something behind his eyes. "Oh this is Ross, say hello Ross!"

"Afternoon sir." his phone started ringing. "Oh excuse me sirs." he said stepping a few feet back.

The Doctor nodded and rushed off to the entrance. "Let's have a look then, I can smell the genius! In a good way." Luke rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Ph now! That's clever! Single molecule fabric. How this is that? Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel conductors! Haha! This is brilliant!"

"Excuse me sir, Miss Tyler is less than two minutes away. She called to let us know."

"Miss? No. I don't think so." Luke said.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked not really paying attention. Why didn't Rose come before? Was she still upset with him? Oh that wouldn't be good, not at all.

"These students can't have distractions." Luke said evenly.

The Doctor laughed. "Have fun telling her that."

"Telling who what? What have I missed?" Rose said running up to them. Luke's eyes widened for a moment but then he cleared his throat and returned to normal. "Oh hello, I'm Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you, Mr. Rattigan right?" she said flashing her best smile. She knew spoiled rich genius types.

"Yes. Hello. Welcome to the Rattigan Academy." he said and shook her hand a bit awkwardly.

"I've heard a lot about your Academy. Most prestigious in England. Top five in the world. That is definitely saying something."

He smirked smugly. "Yes well I wanted to have only the best students here."

"That is so inspiring." Rose said. Pretending to be amazed. The doctor rolled his eyes. 'Inspiring' what was she talking about. He was much more inspiring. Why didn't she talk about him like that?

"Do you know with this technology, you could...oh I don't know, move to another planet." the Doctor said looking at an experiment and trying not to laugh. Although when Rose used that voice, and gave this kid that smile it made him...slightly jealous.

"If only that was possible."

"If only that we're possible. Conditional clause." the Doctor corrected and Luke sated him down, looking like he was about to hit the Doctor.

"I think you all better come with me." he said and they all followed but the Doctor and Rose slightly behind.

"What was that?" the Doctor whispered as quietly as possible.

Rose shrugged. "Don't know what you mean Doctor. The worker wasn't normal by the way. His heart was pumping way too fast and he acted like he was under hypnosis but it's something stronger. He really believes what he says, he's here to work. He doesn't say much else."

"You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts I'll give you that." Luke said leading them to another room.

"He called you a grunt! Don't call Ross a grunt! He's nice. We like Ross. Look at this place..." the Doctor trailed off and started wandering off.

"What do you want?" Luke asked exasperated.

"He's always like that, don't take it personally. Doctor?" Rose said.

"I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon car? Saving the world..."

"Takes a man with vision." Luke said smugly.

"Mmmm. Blinking vision. Cause ATMOS means more people driving cars, more cars, more petrol. End result, oils gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

"Yeah see that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS system because it stands for atmospheric emissions system. So you're just saying system twice. D'you see, Mr. Conditional Clause?"

"It's been a long time since anyone's told you no, hasn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm still right." he said and Rose rolled her eyes. Oh she really was starting to not like this kid.

"Not easy being clever is it? You look at the world and connect things, random things. And think, 'why can't everyone else see it?' The rest of the world is so slow."

"Yeah." Luke agreed.

"And you're all on your own." The Doctor added. Rose bit her lip. He was sympathizing with Luke. He knew what it felt like. Did he still feel like that…?

"I know."

"That's why you built this place. To find someone else just as good as you." Rose said softly. Luke gave her a look and he didn't have to agree out loud.

"But not with this! Cos there is no way you invented this single handedly. I mean it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile in the Middle Ages." The Doctor said chucking the thing at Ross. "No, I'll tell you what it's like it's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, it's a big front room." the Doctor said walking over to a massive pod in the corner.

"Oh no way. That is way out of your league. Even if you are a genius there is no way you invented that. It's impossible this early." Rose said shocked.

"You know what it is?" Luke asked shocked too that she even had a clue.

"Course Rose knows, she's clever, and so am I! Me, I make the connections too. And this to me, looks like a teleport pod." he said pressing a button. He winked at Rose and disappeared.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him." Rose said smirking.

"He really shouldn't have done that." Luke said worried.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Nope, but of course he did. He should be back soon depending on how angry the aliens are."

"You know?" Luke asked worried.

Rose turned to him. "I'm clever remember? And yeah, you may be smart but not that smart."

"I'm a genius!" Luke protested but his eyes wavered and he glanced over to the pod again.

Rose nodded. "Yeah you are. Just not enough of one to know not to mess with aliens who will only use you."

"That's-" Luke started but was cut off by the Doctor reappearing and running towards them.

"Ross, get out! Rose and Luke, with me!" the Doctor said and disabled the pod but not before one got through.

"That took longer than I thought." Rose noted.

"I got to use the intruder joke." he said pulling His goofy grin. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Who are you two?" Luke asked confused.

"Sontaran! That's your name isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, eh? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Ross said but he was having a job of trying to keep his eyes from popping out of his head.

"Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation-" the Doctor started.

"It stops the bullets." Rose summarized quickly.

"I was getting to that!"

"A bit slowly."

"How do you know so much?" the Sontaran asked.

"Weell..." the Doctor started and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?" the Sontaran asked Luke.

"He didn't give his name." Luke said trying to keep his composure.

"But this isn't typical Sontaran behavior. Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face his bullets with dignity! Shame on you." the Doctor mocked.

"You dishonor me sir!"

"Yeah then show yourself!" the Doctor said waving his hand.

"I will look into my enemy's eyes!" the Sontaran nearly yelled. He removed his helmet slowly.

"That's new." Rose said. The aliens didn't usually just do what he said like that. Especially when in involved taking off helmets.

"Have faith Rose, you wound me." he whispered.

"Oh my God." Ross said and took a step back. He was almost behind Rose now. Rose turned around and winked.

"And your name?" the Doctor asked.

"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!" he said proudly.

"What if you get defeated though?" Rose asked.

"Yeah that's not a very good name. Staal the Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?"

"He's like a potato. A baked potato. A talking baked potato." Ross said still in shock.

Rose tilted her head, he was kinda right actually. "Well we look like pink weasels to him, don't we?" Rose pointed out.

The Doctor grinned but didn't say anything. She was brilliant. "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy. Dedicate to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness." the Doctor said picking up a tennis ball and bouncing it.

"Sontarans had no weakness!"

"No it's a good weakness!"

"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him!" Luke said.

Rose tried to cover a laugh but failed. "Yeah that's kind of his life story." she teases.

"Oi, rude!" the Doctor said turning to her to stick out his tongue. She just stuck hers out too and he turned back before he would lose control and run up to kiss her.

"Anyway the Sontarans are fed by a probic tube in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Which means they always have to face their enemies in battle...isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!"

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal said.

"Yeah we'll stare into this!" the Doctor said throwing the ball. It bounced off the wall and hit Staal right in his probic vent. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran with Ross following right after them.

* * *

><p>They were in the jeep and Ross was going as fast as possible down the road.<p>

"Greyhound 40 to trap 1, repeat, can you hear me? Over." Rose said over the com.

"Why's it not working?" Ross asked nervous and doing his best to not freak out.

"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that then they can isolate the ATMOS." the Doctor said.

"Ok." Ross said gripping the wheel tighter.

Rose put her hand on Ross's shoulder. "It's ok Ross. Really. We do this all the time. And we know their weak spot. If they come to Earth, we have at least that. Don't think of them as alien, think of them as a threat. A normal threat."

Ross took a deep breath. "Yeah. Normal threat. Got it." he said relaxing slightly. He laughed nervously. "So you do this on a daily basis?"

Rose grinned. "Pretty much yeah."

"Wow. That's...that's wow." Rose laughed.

"It is yeah."

"So...do you come to Earth often then?" he asked calmer now. Rose raised her eyebrows but was still smiling. The Doctor frowned. He was liking Ross less and less.

"Turn left." SAT-NAV told them.

"Try going right!" the Doctor said leaning in between Rose and Ross.

"It said left?" Ross pointed out.

"Yeah so go right!" the Doctor insisted. When Ross tried to turn right the jeep swerved.

"I've got no control, it's driving it's self! It won't stop!" the Doctor tried to do something with his sonic screwdriver.

"And doors are locked." Rose said.

"Ah it's deadlocked! I can't stop it!" the Doctor said hitting it with the sonic.

"I don't think that will help!" Rose said.

"Oh really?" the Doctor added scarcastically.

"Turn Left." SAT-NAV said again.

"But Sat-Nav's just a box, wired through the whole car!"

"River!" Rose pointed out.

"ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict anything I say?"

"Confirmed."

"Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Drive into the river!" he shouted.

The car was spreading ad Rose shut her eyes but suddenly the car stopped a few inches from the edge. She let out a breath and got out of the car followed by the Doctor and Ross. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran.

"Get Down!" the Doctor yelled. They threw themselves onto the ground and the Doctor covered Rose just as the car let off a bang that let off a shower of sparks. "Oh was that it?" the Doctor said sounding disappointed.

Rose started laughing. "Feel like getting off me now then?"

He laughed too. "Well if you insist." he said and hopped up to help her up too.

Rose brushed herself off and grinned. "Disappointed?"

"More about the second bit." the Doctor said grinning slyly.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked stepping closer to fix his tie.

"Yep." he said popping his 'p'. He let his hands rest on her hips and she smiled up at him, forgetting for a moment that there was a massive amount of cars that could kill millions of people.

"Um, hello? We should get back to UNIT." Rose said awkwardly.

Rose pulled away and nodded. "Right you are, UNIT here we come!" Rose said and followed Ross.

The Doctor stood narrowing his eyes at Ross. Definitely liking Ross less and less.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood at Donna's door and rang the bell.<p>

"You would not believe the day I'm having." the Doctor said when Donna opened the door.

Donna led him to the car and he bent down to check the ATMOS underneath. Rose and Donna stood off to the side with Ross.

"I can't get a hold of Martha." Donna said hanging up her phone.

"We can meet up with her later." Rose said watching the Doctor.

"So why do you all have dirt on you?" Donna asked.

"The Doctor thought a car would blow up but it only sparked a bit." Rose mocked.

"Oi, it sounded like it was going to!" the Doctor said from under the car.

"I'll go request us a car." Ross said and started running off.

"Is it him? Is it the Doctor?" Wilf asked coming out of the house. "Oh, he's a she? You never said that Donna." he said seeing Rose.

"She's not the Doctor, Gramps! He's under the car." Donna said rolling her eyes.

Wilf looked under and the Doctor stood up. "Oh it's you!"

"Who?" the Doctor asked and saw Wilf pointing at him. "Oh! It's you!"

"What have you met before?" Donna asked.

"Christmas eve, he disappeared right in front of me."

"And you never said?" Donna asked the both of them.

"Well you never said! Wilf sir, Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens."

"Well yeah but don't need to shout about it." the Doctor said shaking his hand.

Wilf turned back to Rose. "Sorry about that my dear, are you one too?"

Rose laughed. "No, no I'm not. Older than I look but still human." she said and shook his hand too.

"Well still a beauty." Wilf said and Rose grinned. "Donna how many people go in that box of his exactly?"

Rose laughed again. "My mum said the same thing."

"Bigger on the inside Gramps." Donna reminded him.

"Donna any luck with Martha?" The Doctor asked.

"Hold on I'll try her again." She said and called again. This time someone picked up. "Martha, hold on he's here!" she said and handed the phone to the Doctor.

"Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red, Sontarans. But they're inside the factory, tell them not to shoot. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can got that?"

"Code Red Sontarans, gotcha." she replied dryly, like it was force, and hung up.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was still fiddling with the ATMOS.<p>

"The thing is Doctor. Is that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her." Wild said.

"She takes care of me!" the Doctor said honestly.

"Yeah that's my Donna. She was always bossing us around when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her."

"Yeah don't start." Donna said rolling her eyes.


End file.
